Savior
by Alianne-Carebear
Summary: Haily shows up on the Salvatore's doorstep a few days before the sacrifice. She has memories from 10 years ago, of a tall dark stranger saving her. She knows he lives there and she's ready to give up her life to return the favor.
1. Prologue

_My newest TVD fanfiction is here. I got the idea for it during episode 2x20, when Damon got this werewolf bite. Since I am such a Damon fan, I found a way to save him. But for that, I had to introduce a new character, who will slightly be like one of the books' characters, but that, you'll understand later._

_For those from VDDF (Vampire Diaries Discussion Forum), you probably know that my nickname is Vamp_Haily. This new character's name is taken from my "alter ego" in many of my fantasies, Haily (who I'll probably call Hail/Hails a few times for my dear friends of the NC on VDDF)_

_Before you start reading, just know that I am a hardcore DElena fan and that, even they're not the centric couple of this fanfiction, they WILL be together at some point. Also, no matter how much I usually hate Stefan, I gave him a nice role in this story. I believe in the brothers redemption, especially after yesterday's episode (2x21)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD (the show nor the books), but I own this fanfiction and I'd like for anyone who might want to post it somewhere else to ask me before.  
><em>

_So, on with the fic. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Savior<strong>_

Prologue

**Brooklyn, New York, 2000**

She was trapped. There were flames everywhere. She cried out to call her mom, but she heard never got any answer. The smoke was making its way in her lungs and she had troubles breathing. She heard shattered glass on her left, but she couldn't tell if it was the window being broken or just her imagination.

Suddenly, someone lifted her up. She didn't mind who it was, as long as they would take her far away from the fire.

The man stood in the frame of the broken window. It was a big jump, but he knew he could do it. He wasn't human, after all. He kept the little girl close to him and jumped on the ground.

She faintly heard her mother calling for her. She turned her head from the stranger's chest. Just as she thought, her mother was racing to them, breathing hard.

-Mommy!

She cried as her mom cradled her to her chest. After a few seconds, she lifted up her head and looked at the stranger, who seemed uncomfortable. She smiled to him.

-Are you an angel, mister?

He seemed surprised by her question, but quickly gained back his composure. He smiled darkly to her and shook his head.

-I'm no angel, kiddo. Now take care of your mom and be sure to stay out of trouble. I won't be there, next time.

Without another word, he took off. Her mom called him back, wanting to give him money or anything to thank him for saving her daughter, but he never turned around.

Later in her dreams, the small girl would frequently remember the jet black hair and the bright, shiny blue eyes of the stranger who saved her from the raging fire.

* * *

><p><em>Real short Prologue, but believe me when I say chapter 1 will be longer ;)<em>

_Any comments on this first attempt? Reviews are love!  
><em>


	2. Long time no see

_Another chapter already!_

_Before I go on with this chapter, I just wanted to tell you this: I know that, in episode 2x20, everything happened in one day. Well I found it a bit too much, so I'm slowing down the process. Damon did bite Andie, but Elijah is gone for now and will be back later. Also, all the waterfall crap will NOT happen, because Stelena scenes make me sick. There might be a few, but they won't be long.  
><em>

_On with the chapter, now_ :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Long time no see<span>

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2010**

Haily walked up to the door, her eyes scanning the house in front of her eyes. So that was the Salvatore Boarding House. Lee had taken his time before telling her the way to Mystic Falls. He was still bitter about the loss of his girlfriend Lexi, a few months ago.

When she'd walked into the bar, she expected to see Bree, the witch she had been told knew him, but she was dead. Instead, she found a girl in her 20s who told her that Lee was the only one who could help her. He had been reticent at first, but after a few "please" and "it'd mean the world to me", he accepted to show her the way.

Finally, she was there. It had taken her almost a year to find him. He was like a ghost, never setting in one place for too long. She knew that's how vampires lived, so that people wouldn't see how they weren't aging, but it bugged her. It made her quest to find him that much harder.

Snapping out of her reverie, she knocked on the door, replacing her travel bag on her shoulder. A brunette, approximately of her age, opened the door.

Elena frowned. A girl, who looked about 15, with long auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes, was staring at her. She was used to people she knew knocking on the boarding house's door, but stranger were less frequent.

-Yes?

Haily smiled awkwardly to her. She wasn't so sure she was at the right place anymore. She had been told both Salvatore brothers where living together, but no one had bothered to tell her that a girl was living with them. A human girl, by the look of her chest moving with each breath.

-Is Damon Salvatore living here?

Elena frowned some more. She should have thought the girl was here for Stefan or Damon, but she just couldn't get her mind around the fact that a living person could know Damon and, well… still be living.

Unsure of the girl's nature, Elena stepped aside without inviting her in. Haily smiled. The brunette was wise. She surely knew about the Salvatores' secret.

Damon was there in a flash. He'd heard the two girls talking from his room. There was something quite weird about the scent he picked up from the youngest girl. He looked briefly at Elena, unable to talk to her. He still felt awful of the way he'd behave with Andie.

Haily couldn't believe who she was seeing. He was in front of her. After a year, she finally found him. Before he could even blink, she launched himself at him and gave him the biggest of hug.

Damon got out of the hug as soon as he could. He kept the girl at arm's length and examined her. She wasn't a vampire, nor was she under compulsion. He still couldn't tell where he knew that scent from.

Haily felt tears forming in her eyes. How stupid was she. Of course he didn't remember her. Who would? She he wasn't any guardian angel for the rest of the world. He was bad; he did things that a girl her age shouldn't even know about. But she knew. And she didn't care. For her, Damon Salvatore was the man who saved her from the fire when she was 5.

-Who the hell are you?

Haily regained her composure and looked at Damon in the eyes. She whispered, only for him to hear.

-Are you an angel, mister?

Realization hit Damon's eyes. In front of him, he had the small girl he saved from the flames 10 years ago. He squeezed her shoulders gently. Now that he knew who she was, she looked exactly like in his memory, except that she was taller and that there was something missing in the brightness of her eyes.

-Does your mom know you're here?

Tears started to fall on her cheeks. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong, but the loss of her only family, even a year later, was still fresh.

-What happened?

Haily sniffed some more before answering.

-A vampire. She was coming home from work and he… She was just around the corner! Just a few more feet and I could've protected her!

A new round of tears made its way on her face. Damon couldn't help but give her a hug. He didn't remember many moments when a hug hadn't felt awkward, except when Elena was the one in his arms. But hugging Haily felt right, in some kind of way he couldn't explain.

After a few moments, Haily stepped back, wiping her tears away.

-Sorry, this wasn't supposed to be emotional.

Damon shook his head, realizing Elena was still there with them. For a second, he hated himself for showing being such a softie. So much for the manly act! He was starting to look like his brother.

-What are you doing here? You must have family somewhere. Mystic Falls is definitely not the place to be hanging out, these days.

Haily nodded. She wouldn't be there if she didn't have some ulterior motive. She'd wanted to see Damon badly, but she knew this place was to worst to be, right now.

-The vampire who killed my mom. His name is Elijah. I heard he was searching for the doppelganger for Klaus. I found information about your life and Katherine, a few months ago. I made the connections and here I am.

Elena huffed, making both Damon and Haily remember her presence.

-Is there someone in this world who ISN'T trying to protect me?

Haily turned back to look at Damon.

-I guess she's the doppelganger?

He smirked, winking briefly at her.

* * *

><p><em>Again, not the longest of chapters, but the story is setting down slowly.<br>_

_Please remember that I love reviews. The more I get, the faster I write ;)_


	3. When the past comes back to haunt you

_Wow. Thanks for the review guys. I rarely receive so many when I write a fanfiction._

_Someone asked me what Haily looks like. I'm sorry I didn't describe her much. She's pretty much your average teenage girl. There's a picture of her on my profile._

_Also, I don't use speechmark, mostly because I've always worked like I do in pretty much every story._

_Someone pointed out that Damon was OOC, in their opinion. I know he doesn't act all bad-ass with Haily, but you'll understand exactly why later. He cares about her, and that makes a softer side of him show. He's still the same, but I believe Damon isn't only a BAMF. We saw it a few times with Elena (hes softer with her because he's in love) and in this story, we'll see him show this side on another level. For someone he cares about, but not romantically._

_Okay, I'm done with the useless speech XD enjoy this chapter!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: When the past comes back to haunt you<span>

Stefan walked down the stairs, hearing Elena and Damon talk, along with a new voice he didn't know. He stopped in his track when he saw his brother with an arm around a teenager's shoulder. Elena, who was sitting in front of them, looked up to him and smiled.

-Hey.

He smiled briefly in response, still wondering who the teenager was. He made his way across the sofa to see more clearly the newcomer. She lifted up her eyes to him, blinking a few times to dry the last tears which were still in her eyes.

-You must be Stefan.

Haily realized at that moment that Damon's arm wasn't around her anymore. He was sitting back, looking relaxed, but she could clearly sense some tension in him. It was like his brother's presence was making him hide into a shell. And this shell yelled "I don't care".

Elena saw the change in Damon's attitude too. She promised herself to talk to him later.

Stefan kept his eyes on the newcomer, never noticing the change in his brother's attitude.

-And you are?

-I'm a friend of Damon.

A smile began to make its way on Stefan's face. He couldn't help it. Knowing that some people did actually consider themselves Damon's friends was an impossible concept for him.

Damon stood up before his brother could talk and walked to the bar to pour himself a drink.

-Yes, Stefan. Some people do actually like me. Surprising, isn't it? I guess your vision of me isn't reflecting reality like you thought.

Sensing the tension building between the two vampires, Haily stood up.

-I don't want to pry, but I don't really have anywhere to go.

She looked at Damon, knowing that asking to stay in the boarding house might be too much when she just walked through the door about 10 minutes ago. He looked back at her, nodding toward Elena.

-You would have to ask the lady for that. It's her house.

Haily frowned. She was sure Damon was the owner of the mansion. She turned around to look at Elena, who seemed just as surprised as her. She quickly regained her composure.

-Sure. There are plenty of rooms. Come on, I'll show you.

She hesitated a few seconds before leaving the room. Stefan followed them, leaving Damon alone with his drink.

Elena showed Haily a free bedroom and stayed with her while the younger girl got installed.

-So, how did you meet Damon?

Haily smiled. She'd been waiting for this question since Elena had seen her hug Damon.

-He saved my live when I was 5. I was prisoner in my room while the house was on fire. My bedroom was on the second story, so I couldn't jump by the window and the firefighters didn't think I was still alive, no matter how my mom kept telling them she knew I was. I kept calling for her and, suddenly, out of nowhere he came and took me in his arms. He jumped from the window to the alley behind the house. He left me to my mom and disappeared. Since then, she tried to find him, but he never stayed at one place for too long. A few days before she died, she found something about your bloodline and the way Damon was related to Katherine. She also found something about the sun and the moon curse. She finally found where Damon was and we were about to come here together but… well, you know what happened the day we were supposed to move.

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping. This was a hole knew side of Damon for her. She knew he could be nice and even do good things when he wanted. But to save a total stranger, even if it was a child, was something she didn't thought him capable of. She was pretty sure there was more to the story on Damon's side.

Haily was in the kitchen. She'd met Jenna a few hours ago. The woman was just as stunned by her relation with Damon as the others. She was beginning to think no one liked him, in this town. She felt bad for him. After all, he couldn't be a bad guy. Otherwise, he wouldn't have saved her.

A voice coming from the hallway took her out of her thoughts. She knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it. She followed the sound until she stood at the end of the hallway. The person turned around, sensing her presence. Haily's eyes opened wide. He was there, in the house. It had been a year, but the memory of his face was still just as clear. She took a step back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Damon was there in a flash. He stood at the end of the staircase, quickly analyzing the situation. Elijah was there, Elena beside him. Haily was at the other end of the hallway, her eyes round with fear at the sight of the original.

Elijah walked to the teenager. He knew her from somewhere. Didn't he kill some relative of her? Oh, yes, her mother. He stopped right in front of her, smiling.

-Hello, dear. I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Elijah.

He was about to take the last step to be right in front of her when Damon appeared in between them. He looked at Elijah with as much hate as he could.

-Back off. You're not getting anywhere near her without killing me first.

Elijah's smile grew wider.

-Is that a suggestion, Mr. Salvatore?

Stefan, who had come into the hallway just a few seconds earlier, broke the exchange of deadly stares in between his brother and the Original.

-Elijah?

The original turned around and made his way to the other Salvatore brother and they both walked into the living room, leaving Damon alone with Haily. The vampire turned around to look at the teenager.

-Are you alright?

She nodded once before the situation truly hit her.

-You are working with him…

Suddenly, everything good she knew about Damon disappeared from her mind. He was working with the guy who killed her mom. An original, who also wanted to see the doppelganger – A.K.A owner of the boarding house – dead.

-How can you? He's a murderer! He would do anything to be sure the sacrifice happens and you just let him enter the house? With Elena inside? Are you out of your mind?

She was talking fast and didn't manage to breath in between sentences, to the point when she started to have a panic attack. Damon took her by the shoulders and shook her.

-Haily. HAILY! Calm down. Breathe.

She took a few long shaky breaths. She was scared to death. Elijah had killed her mother. He could also kill her anytime, especially since he could come inside the house whenever he wanted. She had to get out of the house. It was too much to process.

-I… I can't stay in here.

Damon escorted her to the back door and outside. Once she could feel the wind on her face, Haily found breathing a bit easier. Damon proceeded to tell her the story of their alliance to Elijah. She could feel in his tone that he wasn't thrilled to work with the guy.

-You don't trust him.

-He's an original. He can't be trusted. But as long as Elena and Stefan do trust him, I can't do anything. Knowing Elena, she'll just stand in my way, telling me to be the better man and to trust her. And Stefan will follow like the good boyfriend he is.

-You make him sound like a well trained dog.

-Sometimes I have a feeling that he is one.

She laughed, feeling definitely better.

-So, do you have a plan about the sacrifice?

He shook his head. He had thought of many things, but none would work. He was at a loss of possible plans.

-Nope. Except for the fact that I can't let Elena die, I have no idea of what to do.

Suddenly, Damon lifted up his head, looking worried. Haily frowned and put a hand on his arm, just as he was about to turn around.

-What is it? Damon?

-There's no way in hell I'm letting her do the sacrifice.

He ran through the still opened door, leaving her alone outside. A few seconds later, she heard him argue really loud with Elena and Stefan. By the time she made her way inside, he was already gone. She stood next to the wall, as far as she could be from Elijah. Stefan quickly followed his brother, leaving only Elena and Elijah in the room with Haily. Once again, Haily felt the air tighten around her. Having her mom's murderer so close to her made all the anger, all the hurt surface again.

Jenna's voice in the hallway made them all run toward her.

-GET OUT!

They found her with a crossbow directed at Alaric. For a brief moment Haily thought that the boarding house was definitely the most entertaining place she'd ever been.

* * *

><p><em>Only remember one thing: review is love ;)<em>


	4. From bad to worse

_Another chapter already! You guys are lucky I have a lot of free time in my hands ;)_

_So, I realized something while working on this chapter. **The Last Day** and **The Sun Also Rises** are supposed to be back to back episodes, right? Like the sacrifice starts during **TLD** and ends during** TSAR**. Except that - if you look closely - when Damon, Alaric and John are visiting Bonnie and Jeremy at the hidden house, it's daytime. And when Stefan appears on the hill surrounding the place where the sacrifice is happening, it's back to nightime. So that moment made me think that maybe it could be happening in 2 days, which would be easier for me to fit in my story._

_So here's the deal. Since I am a big fan of Buffy (and since my build wouldn't work otherwise), I'm going with the fact that werewolves are turning 3 times each month. Before, during and after the full moon. Now I know it's going to be a lot of pain for Tyler and I apologize in advance, but it's for a greater good._

_Enjoy this chapter!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: From bad to worse<span>

Haily was with Damon in his room. He was pacing furiously, talking so fast she could only pick up a few words at a time. Sick of seeing him walk back and forth, she stood in his way.

-What?

His voice was as hard as a striking snake. He wasn't in the mood to talk. She stepped back to let him pace once again. She decided it would be better to leave him alone for now. She turned around one last time before exiting the room.

Haily thought it would be best for her to stay out of everyone's way, especially Elijah. Deep down, she wanted him to pay. She wanted to hurt him just as much as he'd hurt her by killing her mother. But she didn't have any plan and, apparently, Elijah was helping them about the sacrifice. She wasn't so sure about that part, though. He was an original. He'd been murdering people for the past 1000 years. There wasn't much place for redeeming qualities in a guy like that.

Scream and the sound of a fight made her turn around and run back into Damon's bedroom. Damon got out as she arrived at the door. He walk at an angry pace to the stairs, without even bothering to look at her. She looked into his room to understand the reason of all the noise. Stefan was in Elena's arms, a big hole slowly closing in his chest. Haily's hand involuntarily went to her mouth. Had Damon just staked his brother?

She ran down the stairs to see Elijah exiting the house. For once, she didn't care much about his presence. She rushed to the living room, finding Damon with a glass full of amber liquid in his hand. She went to stand right beside him.

-Are you okay? What happened?

She tried to put a hand on his arm, but he stepped away from her.

-Sure. Why wouldn't I be? My brother is an ass who can't understand anything remotely important, but I've been coping with him for the past century and a half. He just needs to be beaten up once in a while to remember his place.

There it was again. The shell that he constantly put around himself to avoid getting hurt. She could understand the fact that he didn't want to be hurt, but she knew that one day, it would only be too much for him and he would snap. And that day would be like hell for the people who would be standing in his way.

Without another word, he drank the entire content of the glass and left her alone in the living room. She heard the door open and close again, meaning he'd left the house.

Alaric walked into the room and looked at her.

-Excuse me. Do you know where Damon is?

She shrugged.

-He left the house. I guess he needed to calm down from whatever happened upstairs.

Alaric nodded once and turned around to leave. He stopped in the doorway.

-I'm Alaric, by the way.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

-Haily. Nice to meet you.

He nodded sharply and disappeared from her sight. Haily let out a sigh. She didn't know Damon much, but she felt that – just like her – he was alone in the world. The thought made her heart ache for him. She couldn't do anything, though. Nobody could help him until he let them inside.

In the silence of the living room, she made herself a promise. Whenever Damon would be ready to open up and talk, if he ever would be, she'd be there for him. That would be her way to thank him from saving her, 10 years earlier.

Stefan and Elena had left the house a few hours ago, leaving her alone with Jenna. She'd met Jeremy when Jenna was talking with him by webcam. She'd felt herself blush when she'd seen him. During the last year, she hadn't been attracted to any guys, mostly because she was so focused on her research of Damon's location that she didn't have time to think about boys. But now that she'd found Damon – and all the drama surrounding him – her mind had been able to relax and enjoy the pleasant sight that was Jeremy Gilbert.

She'd also learned that he was hiding with a witch named Bonnie Bennett. Jeremy had explained both to Jenna and her that Bonnie was supposed to be dead and they had to stay there, in order for Klaus to believe it.

Inside her mind, Haily told herself that it was too bad he was already taken. That guy was one of a kind.

The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She answered, since Jenna was taking a shower in one of the bathrooms.

-Hello?

-Haily? Is Alaric back at the house?

-Damon? Where are you?

-Is Alaric there?

-Answer me first. Where are you?

He let out a frustrated growl. She could be very stubborn.

-I'm in the woods, about to free a vampire and a werewolf, so that Klaus can't perform the ritual tomorrow.

She inhaled sharply.

-Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed!

-I'm already dead, sweetheart.

His joke didn't have the expected effect. Haily looked around for a piece of paper and a pen.

-I'm leaving a note for Jenna and I'm coming. Where are you exactly?

-Haily, you are not coming here. It's too dangerous.

-Seriously? I've spent the last year walking around, meeting vampires, werewolves and witches. I can take care of myself like a grown up. So you're telling me where you are. I'll walk around the woods all night to find you, if I have to.

A frustrated sigh was the only answer he got. A minute later, Damon was next to her, clearly not happy.

-Fine, you can come. But if you get yourself killed, you can only blame yourself.

The smile she gave him was so bright he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

-Come here.

He took her in his arms and used his vampire speed to run back to the woods where he was when he first called. Once there, he put her down and made a sign of silence. His voice was so low that she had to force her ears to pick up the words he was whispering.

-Stay here. I have to make sure there isn't any trap around.

She nodded and he disappeared. A minute later, she heard a gunshot right in the direction he'd taken off. She ran as fast as she could, worried for him. A guy with brown hair, about Elena's age, was lying down on the ground with a gun next to him. Damon was standing and examining something small in his hand. He looked up at Haily, frowning.

-Don't you ever listen to what people tell you?

She shook her head with a huge smile on her face. He sighed without another word. They then entered what seemed to be a tomb.

A blonde vampire was chained to one side of the immense room, while a guy with dark hair was chained to the opposite side.

Damon helped the blonde first. He talked to her briefly about someone named Matt, who Haily related to the guy lying outside.

-And who is this girl? Please don't tell me you're back at flirting with High School girls. She seems even younger than me!

Both Haily and the guy with dark hair gasped.

-You two were having an affair?

-Do you want me to leave you here, dog?

The guy growled and let Damon break the chains restraining him.

As they were getting out of the tomb, the blonde walked next to Haily.

-I'm Caroline.

-Haily. I'm an old friend of Damon.

Caroline sniffed the air around Haily.

-Old friend? You're not even a vampire.

-It's a long story. I owe him, in a way.

Damon turned around to look at her.

-You don't owe me anything, kiddo. I saved your life. The story ends there.

Caroline's eyes went as round as bowling balls. She was about to say something when she heard someone groan. She ran to the boy still lying on the ground.

-Matt?

Said Matt stood up, struggling to keep his balance. Damon started to walk with everyone following him. As the dark of the night fell on them, Damon's phone rang. He answered, not pleased by the caller. Haily only heard the last sentence of his conversation.

-Fine. I'll take care of it.

He started to walk again, but a menacing growl made him stop. The guy with dark hair fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

-TYLER!

Caroline ran to his side, but jumped back as he rolled on his feet. He was sitting back on his feet, growling at them. Haily's eyes went up to the sky. Surely enough, the moon was almost full.

Tyler growled again and jumped toward Damon. Haily only had half of a second to move. She jumped in front of Damon to keep him from getting bitten.

Tyler still had his human mouth, but his teeth were those of a werewolf. Her scream echoed through the forest as he bit down on her left shoulder. Damon pushed Tyler back. He was still struggling to complete his transformation.

Damon told Caroline and Matt to run to the Lockwood cellar and lock themselves inside. He didn't watch them run off with Tyler following. He kneeled down next to Haily. She was grimacing in pain.

-Why the hell did you do that?

She opened her eyes to stare at him.

-I know a werewolf bite is deadly to vampires. I saved your life. We're even.

She kept herself from screaming as another shot of pain ran through her.

-Go save Elena, now. I'm sure the sacrifice is not totally done with yet.

He nodded, but refused to move.

-I can't leave you here. You're going to die.

She tried to shrug, causing herself to wince in pain.

-Maybe. Maybe not. My life isn't worth it anyways. Come on, run. I'm letting you leave Elena to die.

He stood back up reluctantly. As he walked away, he pulled his phone out and dialed a number her knew by heart.

-Stefan, I have a favor to ask you and you can't refuse.

* * *

><p><em>Now don't worry, Haily won't die (obviously, since this fanfiction is centered around her).<em>

_Review is love. Don't forget that!  
><em>


	5. One more day to live

_So, I got less reviews for this chapter. Are you guys getting tired of it already? 'Cause I'm not even done with the stuff that happens on the show yet! XD_

_Not much action in this chapter, but a hell lot of interaction between Haily and Stefan. I know some of you might hate Stefan (like I did until the end of **The Sun Also Rises**), but this is necessary. It shows some of the smilarities between Haily and Damon._

_I have to say this chapter didn't go according to plan. It was supposed to be a whole chapter about how Damon is better for Elena and all, but Haily (as stubborn as she is) decided she wanted this chapter to be about herself. So I let her (because she's not nice to see when she's mad)._

_Enough of me already. On with the chapter. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: One more day to live<span>

She woke up in her bed. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her shoulder kept her from moving much. She hissed as she put her right hand on her injured shoulder.

-It's better if you keep your movements to a minimal.

She looked up to see Stefan walk in her room. He was carrying a roll of bandage and a wet cloth. He gently sat on the bed, putting the wet cloth on her shoulder. Haily felt tears forming in her eyes. That wasn't water. It was alcohol. And it was burning. She bit her lower lip to prevent the growl of pain that was forming in her throat. After a minute of washing carefully her wound, Stefan took of the cloth and applied the bandage on her shoulder.

-How do you feel?

-Fine. I've never been in shape like this before.

She was bitter. It was one of her problems. When she was hurt, physically or not, she had a tendency to say snarky comments to people who were asking her how she felt. She hated those three words, especially when it was clear that she felt like crap.

She felt bad when she saw Stefan's face change to a distant expression.

-Sorry. It's just such a useless sentence. Of course I'm not feeling well. Right now, I just want the pain to go away.

He nodded his understanding. She changed the subject fast, hoping the fact that wouldn't be talking about the pain would help her feel it less.

-Has Damon called?

Stefan shook his head. He was clearly worried about both his girlfriend and his brother. She tried to lift up her hand, but the pain in her shoulder made her grimace and she decided against it.

-I'm sure he's fine. The ritual is not done anyways. Or is it?

She realized she didn't know how much time she'd slept. Could the ritual already be done? It couldn't right? Otherwise Damon would be the one by her side and Stefan wouldn't be worried about Elena. Or maybe Damon had disappeared and Elena was dead? She had a moment of panic thinking about that possibility. If Elena was dead, she would have failed miserably to save another human being. The look in Stefan's eyes brought her back to reality.

-No. It'll take place tonight. You slept for about 4 hours.

She sighed in relief. There was still time. She tried to sit up again. This time she succeeded, not without a wince of pain. Stefan tried to help her, but she pushed him away.

-You should really stay in bed. I don't know much about werewolves' bites, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be moving around when it's still fresh.

She looked at him with a challenging look. She wasn't in the mood to joke around. There was still time for them to find a way to stop the ritual before the night. She pushed on the bed to stand up. She let Stefan help her stand and walk.

-We're in a situation of crisis. We need to find a way to help your girlfriend survive. We don't have time to take care of small problems.

He lifted up a brow at her speech. She was acting like a general going to war. Despite her young age, he felt like she had already seen so much of the supernatural world it scared him. A girl this young should only be wondering about her grades and boys. She shouldn't be trying to find a way to save a girl she barely knew from a thousand years-old ritual. Deep inside himself, he felt bad for her. He'd heard her saying she didn't have anywhere else to go and it only made him feel worse for her. He wished there was a way to help this teenager back on the right track, where all she would be thinking about would be prom and the guy she'd have a crush on.

-Are you even listening to me?

Stefan tried not to smile at her annoyed tone.

-Sorry. You were saying?

She sighed, obviously angry to have to go through her speech again.

-We need to know where Damon is firsthand. I bet he's been trying to reach Klaus to tell him he'd freed the vampire and werewolf he wanted to use. So Klaus either took him instead, or is hunting in town, trying to get himself a new vampire.

-Wait, what? Damon freed the vampire and werewolf Klaus planned to use?

Haily rolled her eyes and stopped her walk. She turned around to face Stefan.

-Are you dumb? How do you think I got that werewolf bite? Caroline and Tymon – or whatever his name is – were chained up in some kind of tomb. Damon unchained them and we were on our way back when Tymon…

-His name is Tyler.

-Yeah, whatever. So Tyler transformed and bit me.

She didn't want to tell anyone Tyler had been aiming for Damon. Mostly because anyone who had been there and was willing to analyze the attack would realize that she was way too far from Damon to be able to stand in front of him at human speed. She didn't even think Damon had realized that yet. She was thankful for everything happening right now around them, because it would delay the moment she'd have to tell him the truth.

She was about to leave the room when she realized what she was wearing. A tight sleep camisole with some of her old sleeping pants. She looked back up at Stefan, a bit worried.

-You didn't….?

He blushed, suddenly looking very shy.

-God no. Jenna put you in those when I took you back.

She frowned. She'd thought about it for a second, especially since he didn't know where Damon was, but she hadn't given it much thought.

-How did you know where I was?

-Damon called me. He seemed… really worried about you. I'm sure to understand why he didn't take the time to bring you back here, though.

-I told him not to. I'm not here to distract him from saving Elena. I'm not here to distract you either. So if you could step outside for a moment, I'd like to get dressed. Saving in the day in my PJs is not what you could call heroic.

-Do you want me to send Jenna to help you?

-I've known the girl for 10 minutes. I'm not going to change in front of her. I'll be fine, now go.

He stepped out, smiling a little. The girl could be a lot like Damon, when she wanted. All the snarky comments and the bad-ass attitude reminded him of his brother. He felt a small twinge of pain in his heart. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about his brother. Damon was one to strike and think after but this time, he might not be alive to think after. Klaus was an original, meaning he had much more power than any vampire they'd been facing yet.

Haily let go of Stefan's arm, walking down the last steps of the stairs all by herself. She walked around, but there were no signs of Jenna.

-I thought you said Jenna was still here.

Stefan shrugged, aware that there was something off about the situation. He didn't feel anything weird in the house, such as another vampire or a witch, though. His cell phone rang, Bonnie's name displaying. He answered in a rush.

-Do you have anything?

He sighed in disappointment when she answered negatively. There _had_ to be a way for them to help Elena, and maybe Damon.

-I'm calling Alaric and we're coming over with Haily.

He hung up, only to dial Alaric's number. Haily was trying to follow the rhythm of the conversation, but the still recent wound shooting needles of pain throughout her arm and chest didn't make it easy. After Stefan hung up for the second time, he explained to her that they were going to the hidden house where Bonnie and Jeremy were hiding to help them with the researches. She quietly agreed.

As Stefan opened the door to exit the house, they discovered Elijah, who was about to knock. Haily immediately hid behind Stefan. Elijah looked briefly at her before setting his glance on the vampire in front of him.

-Going out?

Stefan didn't skip a beat, eager to get to the hidden house.

-We're going to see Bonnie and Jeremy to help them search a possible other way to save Elena. Do you want to come with us?

Elijah nodded while Haily opened wide eyes. The original smiled at her and even winked at her, which infuriated the teenager.

-I think I'm going to run. Apparently, this little one isn't fond of my presence.

He took off with another smile. Stefan turned back to Haily, who had an iron grip on his arm. She looked up at him and stepped back, regaining her composure as much as she could.

-Why are you working with him? He's an original. He can't be trusted! He killed my mom!

He felt a wave of sadness wash over him for a second. The wave left as soon as it had arrived. He pushed Haily outside the house to get her to move.

-You have confidence in Damon and I and we've killed too. Especially Damon.

She shook her head, relaxing. Discussion the connection she had to Damon wasn't easy, but she liked it better than talking about originals.

-Damon saved my life. You can take it as you want, but it counts a lot for me. A lot more than everything bad he's done. Plus, he hasn't killed my mother, unlike Elijah.

She closed her eyes to calm herself as she sat in the car. Stefan walked around it and sat in the driver's seat. He looked once again at her before starting the engine.

* * *

><p><em>I write, you read and... you review, of course! So that I keep writing ;)<em>


	6. Bring out the cavalry

_I can't seem to be able to stop writing this story. I love ti so much, you have no idea. So, I'll be watching **The Sun Also Rises** again in a few minutes (bring on the tissues!) to refresh my memory, even though the next chapter will take place at the end of the episode._

_More action in this chapter, and it's going a hell lot faster than the last one. I'm rushing out what we all know happens and is not connected to Haily._

_I wish you a good reading ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Bring out the cavalry<span>

Against her will, Haily had felt herself drowning in and out of consciousness during the car ride. The pain of the werewolf bite was still present, but it made her more tired than anything else. As soon as the car came to a final stop, though, she was wide awake.

She observed the creepy haunted-style house in front of them, while Stefan got out of the car and walked to her side, opening the passenger door for her. She undid her seatbelt and got out slowly, not quite sure she wanted to enter the house.

-This house looks like it has escaped from a horror movie.

She shivered as they walked to the door. She could feel the wind in her hair, but everything was calm outside. Once they were inside, she felt as if a thousand people were looking at her, judging her.

-Stefan, are you sure this house is safe?

He smiled a little and turned back to look at her. His stare set over her shoulder, on Elijah, who was still standing on the porch. Haily turned around too and screamed when she saw the original. She ran around Stefan, hiding once again behind him.

Her scream echoed a bit through the house, followed by several footsteps in the staircase. A second later, Alaric, Jeremy and a black girl – who Haily guessed must be Bonnie – appeared on top of the stairs, worried.

-What is it?

Alaric was watching the scene in front of him, trying to understand why Haily had screamed. Elijah was the first one to answer.

-I think this little lady is afraid of me.

His smile was quite devilish, but also amused by the way Haily constantly jumped and ran whenever he appeared.

-Maybe if you weren't sneaking up on me every freaking time, I wouldn't act like this. Plus, I am not afraid, just surprised.

Elijah clearly didn't believe her, but she couldn't care less. She turned around to look at the newcomers.

-Hi Jeremy. I'm Haily. We met over the webcam yesterday.

Jeremy nodded with a smile. Even though she clearly was scared of the original, the girl had a certain charm. He took Bonnie's hand to remind himself he was taken. He only knew Haily from what he'd seen on the webcam when he was talking to Jenna, but she definitely had something special. When all your girlfriends are vampires or witches, you tend to develop a sixth sense concerning the supernatural nature of someone. He couldn't get what kind of creature she was, but this girl wasn't totally human.

-Nice to meet you for real. This is Bonnie, my girlfriend.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy, not sure why he'd add the fact that she was his girlfriend. This girl wouldn't… she wouldn't try to flirt with him, right? She barely knew him! The witch made sure to keep an eye on Haily.

They all had their nose in books, trying to find a way to save Elena. Stefan was still upstairs with Elijah, talking about the ritual. Haily preferred it that way. The bigger distance between her and the original, the better she felt.

After a while, though, she got sick of sitting around and searching for a spell. She knew it would be her duty to save Elena, if everyone else failed. What bothered her is that she couldn't tell anyone about it. She'd been given specific rules to follow and the first was to never reveal her true identity to anyone, human or supernatural creature. She took her head in her hands, growling when her shoulder's pain came back.

Jeremy went to kneel beside her. Stefan had explained that she'd been bitten by a werewolf, probably Tyler. He hadn't said much about it, but Jeremy made the connections and kind of understood she'd helped to free Tyler and Caroline from Klaus. He didn't know much about werewolves bites effects on humans, but he would bet it must be really painful.

-Are you alright?

Haily nodded, mentally trying to keep the pain at bay. Having Jeremy's hand on her arm did quite help a little, not that she would say it aloud.

Alaric came walked the few last steps down the stairs and came to a halt in front of them.

-Jeremy, I need to talk to you.

Jeremy nodded and stood up. Haily still had her head in her hands, focusing on anything but the wound on her shoulder. Alaric walked to the other side of the basement and whispered to Jeremy. She could only pick up a few words of what he said, but it was enough for her to understand the conversation.

-Klaus has Jenna… Something about having three girls in the ritual… becoming a vampire…

She heard Jeremy's sharp intake of breath. Haily looked up, dropping her hands from her face. Jeremy was leaning on the wall, eyes wide open in shock. Soon enough, his face changed to an expression of fury. He turned back to Haily, any trace of sympathy gone.

-Did you find anything?

She shook her head, but took the book she'd been reading back from where it had fallen on the floor. She was going to find something, even if it took her the entire night.

Bonnie, who'd been upstairs, walked back into the basement and looked at Jeremy, worried about him. Haily tried to concentrate on her reading, so she wouldn't hear the witch trying to comfort him.

A while later, John came into the basement with a box of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Jeremy had briefly explained to Haily who John was, without telling her too much. She understood his reticence, especially because he'd known her for less than a day.

Shortly after, she heard distinct footsteps coming from over their head. Alaric went upstairs and she followed. As soon as she saw Damon, she ran into his arms.

-Do you know how worried I was? You didn't even call today to tell me you were fine!

Damon, who'd clearly been surprised by her presence and this unexpected hug, stepped back and took her head in his hands.

-First, I never _ever_ want you to step in front of me like you did again. This is my life and, if I die, there's nothing you can do about it. Understand?

She nodded reluctantly. Couldn't he understand that she wanted him to stay alive?

-Good. Second, I was busy giving Klaus the news about his failing plan. Well, until he told me he had another werewolf and he made Katherine call Jenna for another vampire.

He looked up at Alaric, a wave of sympathy passing in his eyes.

-But why Jenna. Not that I would've liked him to take you instead, but why her? Or better, why not Katherine?

Damon shrugged.

-He wants Katherine alive, so he can torture her. As of Jenna, he said something about having three women better than two women and a man.

Haily shivered, disgusted.

-Ew! You'd think a guy his age would be over the threesome – well foursome in this case – fantasy…

-Well threesomes can be very… why am I discussing this with a 15 years old?

Haily turned around and put her hands over her ears.

-I don't even want to know! I'm going back to searching downstairs.

She paused on the first step of the staircase.

-Oh, and Damon… you are welcome.

She made her way to the basement without turning back again. As she reached the last step, she heard Damon's voice. He sounded really angry. She sighed and walked to Jeremy, John and Bonnie.

-Have you guys found anything?

Bonnie lifted up her head, the smallest of smile showing on her face.

-Yes. I think we have it.

Damon stepped down the stairs to join them, clearly still angry.

-What do you have?

Bonnie sat down and closed the book she's been reading.

-A spell that could help Elena survive the sacrifice.

-Finally, good news. How does it work?

John began to explain how the spell would work. Damon clearly didn't buy everything John was saying about the soul and it being restored once Elena would be dead. He tried to argue, but John was confident and told him he was willing to put his face in anything to keep his daughter from becoming a vampire.

Haily wasn't comfortable with this. She'd heard this story a while ago and she knew there was a twist somewhere that wouldn't work. She still let them perform the spell, not wanting to put more doubt on their already dark day.

Once the spell was casted on John, they got ready to leave for the sacrifice. Damon took Haily aside.

-I want you to keep searching for anything that might give Elena another chance. I don't believe in this soul crap.

She nodded solemnly. They walked back upstairs with the others. Haily soon saw that Jeremy wasn't there with them, but didn't think more of it. She would've guessed he was the kind of guy who would love the action, but maybe it was just too dangerous for him.

Alaric and her were the last ones to exit the house. They tried to get out, but an invisible wall kept them inside. Alaric punched the wall, cursing. Damon turned around, along with Bonnie.

-It's too dangerous, Ric.

Haily groaned angrily.

-The same goes for you, little one. I'm not letting you risk your life again.

-Go to hell, Damon! I can help!

He shook his head and kept walking. She huffed and ran back to the basement. She knew pouting wasn't something she should do at her age, but she felt useless. She found Jeremy lying on a chair.

-Well I guess we'll be three people stuck in this creepy house…

* * *

><p><em>Please, please review! I love to write this story but it's more fun when I know people are reading. As for what Haily really is, you'll learn it next chapter. Also, I was devastated when Jenna died, so I might take her make in some way ;)<em>


	7. While the ashes are falling

_This chapter will be the only one for at least a day. I don't think I'll be able to write after tonight's episode. It might be a miracle if I can. by the way, prepare you boxes of tissue, I have the impression that this episode will be sadness impersonated.  
><em>

_I didn't have time to watch the entire episode of last week again, but I watched the Bite Sized Recap on the CW website. Nobody must read my A/N, because I was clearly wrong when I said some of the action was happening during the day (yes, you can laugh). Now that this point is clear, the action of my story is still the same, happening 2 nights in a row._

_A little treat in this chapter: you'll learn what Haily really is. Read my end of chapter A/N for the reasons I took it._

_Good reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: While the ashes are falling<span>

The wait was excruciating. Haily kept reading the different spell books and Jonathan Gilbert's journals for a twist that nobody had seen before. Jeremy had tried to stop her, telling her there wasn't anything to do but wait, but she wouldn't listen to him. First, waiting was definitely something she hated, and second, she knew in the pit of her stomach that the spell wouldn't work.

John had found paper and a pen and he had started to write what Haily thought must be a goodbye letter to Elena. She looked sadly at him. She knew her mother would have done the same thing if she'd been in danger. At that moment, she missed her mom more than anything in the world. She felt the moisture of tears sliding on her face. She tried to suppress the sob from escaping her lips, but it didn't work.

Jeremy turned to her. In the eyes of the other teenager, he saw all the sorrow he'd felt when he'd lost his parents. Only a person who'd suffered the same kind of loss could understand how far the sadness went. He went to sit beside her and carefully wrapped an arm around her, avoiding to touch her wounded shoulder. Haily took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. They understood each other. They'd both lost their parents and where waiting anxiously to know who would come back from the battle.

If she listened carefully, Haily could hear Alaric's footsteps over their head, just as anxious as they were. She felt bad for him. To possibility of Jenna not returning was surely as frightening to him as it was to Jeremy.

She looked back down in the open book sitting on her lap. She was shocked to see the page had changed from what she was previously reading. The answer to her questions was right there, in front of her eyes. She took a sharp breath, earning a questioning glance from Jeremy.

-The spell won't work…

-What?

He took the book from her, searching why she was saying that. She pointed a specific paragraph. John stood up at that moment, looking at them absently.

-Jeremy…

-Wait. John, the spell…

But John wasn't listening. He gave Jeremy his ring and the letter he'd been writing. Haily stood up, trying to stop him.

-You'll die for nothing, John. If she doesn't wake up human, you'll die for nothing.

-I can't stand the thought of her waking up as a vampire. I love my daughter too much for that. At least, I'll die trying to save her.

-But she needs you… She needs her father!

She was crying again. She'd lost her family, but Elena still had hers. If there was even a slight chance to keep her father alive, Haily was ready to do anything. No one should go through what she'd been through. The same think applied to Jenna. If there was a way to save her, Haily would do it. Jeremy, just like his sister, needed to keep the only family he still had. And his family was Jenna.

John walked up the stairs while Haily broke down, digging her fingers in Jeremy's arms. He was holding her strongly, keeping her from falling to the floor.

-He can't die for her. She can't lose the only family she still has… You can't lose your only family…

Jeremy kissed her head, knowing why she was saying this. If Jenna and John died, he wouldn't have anyone else than Elena. He loved his sister, but she wasn't old enough to act as a parent. And he didn't want her to act like it. She still needed to live a few more years as a teenager.

At that exact moment, they both felt a deep connection to each other. They had something tragic only a few people shared. They had the loss of their family hovering constantly over their head and in their heart. Jeremy looked at Haily's tear-stained face and promised himself he would make her smile again. She needed to smile and be happy, just like he did.

The sound of louder footsteps echoed over their head. They looked at each other for a split second before running upstairs.

Damon had Elena in his arms. He gently put her on the sofa, whispering to her and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Jeremy stopped in the doorway, right next to Alaric. When Damon turned around to tell them Jenna was dead, Haily's hand flew in front of her hand.

Jeremy's face fell. He tried to keep a straight face, but tears began to show in his eyes. He turned around without giving Haily another glance. Her hands balled into fists. She refused to accept the fact that another member of the Gilbert family was dead.

On the sofa, Elena, who should already waken up, was still lying deadly. Haily focused on her and slowly walked to kneel next to Damon.

-Move, I need place.

He looked at her, not quite sure why she'd asked him to move.

-Look, you want her to live, right? So move.

He reluctantly stood up and took a step back. Haily put a hand on Elena's neck, where Klaus had bit her. She put her other hand over her heart and closed her eyes. In her mind, she knew the words by heart. Most of the time, she couldn't say them aloud. She hadn't even been able to say them when her mother was dead, because it would have been selfish to revive her. He voice was barely above a whisper when she said the three words that would change anything.

-Wings of purification.

A bright white halo appeared in her back, right beside her left shoulder blade, when her werewolf bite was. The halo increased in intensity, slowly making its way around both Haily and Elena's body. It was blurry at first, but cleared, showing two huge wings. It was purely made of light.

The wings disappeared within a second, leaving Haily breathing hard. She'd stepped back from Elena and had both her hands on her knees, trying to get back her strength. Calling on her wings was the hardest thing. She wasn't used to them, especially wings of purification.

Elena woke up suddenly, breathing hard. She looked around her, worried. Damon, along with Alaric and Jeremy, stepped forward to look at her. Her breath slowed and she said one word.

-Damon…?

Damon put a hand on her arm, asking her how she felt. She answered that she felt fine.

She was alive. She did it. Haily had been able to get everything bad out of her system. When Klaus had bit Elena, a part of his dark soul had been gripping on hers. In order for the spell Bonnie had casted to work, Elena's soul needed to be purified. That's what Haily's wing had been doing.

Now that Elena was awake, Haily tried to stand up. Her eyes went to the front door, where John's body was lying. She felt a soft sob escape her lips. She'd succeeded in keeping Elena alive, but John was dead.

They were all walking in the cemetery. Haily was walking slowly, feeling awkward being among them. Elena had insisted that she came, since she was the one who'd saved her.

She felt just like when she'd been to her mother's grave for the first time. They didn't have much money, so her gravestone was barely visible on the grass. The only thing that would let anybody knows there was a grave there was the ridiculously big amount of flowers growing there. Haily had transplanted the entire garden over to her mom's grave, so that she would keep her flowers she loved so much.

Elena put one rose for each parent she'd lost. Alaric put one rose on Jenna's grave. His face was composed, but sadness was showing through. Haily couldn't take it. She wanted to help them. She wanted to take back Jenna and John. She went to stand beside Jeremy and squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back. Bonnie never saw the exchange between them, too busy hating herself for letting Elena's family die.

Haily then went to walk near Damon, who was a few feet away from the group. He looked at her.

-How's your wound?

She shrugged.

-It still hurts, but it's getting better. I'll have to wait until the next full moon to know if I'll become a werewolf.

He nodded, looking at Elena. He stayed silent for a minute.

-You never told me you were an angel.

-You wouldn't have believed me.

-True.

He smirked. It was weird that she knew him so well after such a short time. They stopped talking, watching as everyone started to walk back.

-Thank you for saving Elena.

She didn't answer. It had been her job. She had saved the doppelganger. Now, though, she started to wonder if she'd die for good. She'd been sent back for a specific reason. She didn't want to leave this city, now that her duty was done. She stopped in front of John, Jenna, Miranda and Grayson's graves. Her sight went from the roses on the ground to the sky above her.

_Please, let me stay. Let me live with them. Let me have a life. I need it._

She looked back to the place where John and Jenna were buried.

-I will find a way to bring you back. There's no way I'm leaving Elena and Jeremy without at least one family member.

She turned around to join Damon and walk back to the boarding house. She wouldn't leave – couldn't leave – them. Mystic Falls was now her new residence and she wouldn't go anywhere, even if God had to come himself and take her away.

* * *

><p><em>I took the idea of Haily being an angel from the books. Though there is no parrallel universe and all this hell crap in my fanfiction. Haily is an angel sent by God (or by an archangel(sp?) at least) to help save Elena and the people of Mystic Falls. The only similarity between the books and my fic is the name of some of her wings. The rest is my pure imagination ;)<em>

_Don't forget to review please. A nice review might help me be able to write another chapter sooned after tonight's episode.  
><em>


	8. Where do we go from here?

_I'm so, so, SO sorry for the delay! I would have updated yesterday morning, but I got called in at my job. Then I would've updated yesterday night, but didn't want me to upload the file with the chapteron it... *head meets desk* So finally here we are._

_Everyday action in this chapter. Things are settling back in after the ritual and Jenna & John's death. I didn't have much inspiration either, but this chapter is more about placing stuff around for the next (which should come by tomorrow)._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Where do we go from here?<span>

Haily woke up slowly. Her shoulder felt numb, as if she'd taken a complete bottle of painkillers. She got out of bed at snail's pace. The walk to the kitchen, downstairs, took her about 10 minutes. She felt like she was walking on a cloud, feeling nothing, but her feet dragged like they were attached to bricks.

She popped herself on a tool beside the kitchen's bar. Damon was already in front of the stove. She sniffed the aroma. It smelled like pancakes and eggs. Her stomach growled.

-Someone's hungry.

-I could eat a horse.

Damon turned around, flipping a pancake like an expert as he did. Haily blinked, trying to focus on him. He put the pancake on a small pile of others and pushed the full plate toward her, along with a mug of black coffee. She smiled weakly at him.

-Thanks.

He popped his elbow on the bar in front of her while she ate.

-You look terrible. Don't you need more sleep after doing what you did yesterday?

She shrugged. She looked around, eager to change the subject.

-Where's everyone?

-Stefan's upstairs. Elena went back to the Gilbert house with Jeremy and Alaric. He's taking over the role of legal guardian, now that Jenna and John are dead.

Haily looked down at her plate.

-It's my fault, isn't it? I couldn't save them. I tried, though, but I'm not strong enough… And now they don't have any family left…

-Stop that.

She looked up at him, not quite sure why his voice was suddenly so cold.

-Don't make a Stefan of yourself and think everything is your fault. You couldn't save Jenna; Klaus wanted her for the sacrifice. And John made it clear that he would give his life for Elena, no matter what. You are not responsible for their actions.

She nodded slowly, still eating. Once the pancakes had all disappeared in her digestive system, she pushed her plate toward Damon and got up.

-Thanks for the breakfast.

She was about to leave the room when he spoke again.

-Are you planning to stay for a while?

She turned around, surprised by his question. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so staying in Mystic Falls was the only thing to do in her mind.

-Well, yes… It's not like I have anywhere else to go.

He nodded, drinking his cup of coffee.

-You'll have to get dressed, then. We're going to have you "transferred" in Mystic Falls High.

Even though his hands were still on his cup, she could hear the quotation marks around the word "transfer". She knew exactly what it meant.

-Why should I have to attend high school, anyways? I'm an angel.

-I would reply to you that Stefan does, but I still don't understand exactly the reason behind his daily attendance in class….

-So I shouldn't have to go either…

Before she could continue, he shook his head.

-You're 15, Haily, and we are in a small town. People talk. So unless you plan on staying in for the next 5 years, you'll have to attend high school at some point.

She sighed.

-I used to love school, but I haven't been in a classroom for over a year. Do I really have to do this?

-Yes.

The next day, she sat in Stefan's car as he drove up to the school's parking. She looked at the other students who were gathering up in groups.

-How do you that?

-What do you mean?

-How do you adapt yourself to a new school every few years? I will never be able to make friends in here. I'm a stranger to them.

He put a hand on her arm to comfort her as he stopped the car.

-It just takes some time and a lot of patience. And frankly, I think you can make friend with anyone. Being friend with Damon is so close to an impossible task that I have no worries about your ability to have lots of friends in here.

She shook her head before opening her door.

-I'm starting to think you really don't know your brother.

She didn't let him defend himself. She spotted Jeremy sitting alone at a table. He was writing something, not letting anyone distract him. As she got nearer, she saw that he wasn't writing, but drawing. She stopped at a feet from the table.

-Mind if I sit with you?

Jeremy looked up and was about to tell whoever had talked to him to go to hell, when e met Haily's eyes. He found the smallest smile grow on his lips while he moved to give her some place.

-What are you doing here?

She popped her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, looking at his drawing.

-Well, apparently Damon thinks people will talk if a girl my age is not attending high school.

Jeremy let out a laugh.

-I never thought I'd see the day Damon would tell someone to attend school… Did the sacrifice make us end in another dimension?

-I didn't think about this possibility. Maybe we should make some research in Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

They smiled warmly at each other. The bell rang, taking them both by surprise.

-What class do you have in first period?

She looked at her schedule.

-English.

Jeremy stood up.

-You seem lucky. I have the same. Come on, I'll show you the way.

She gladly followed him, her eyes glistening with joy. Maybe she didn't need to make a lot of friends, after all. Just being with Jeremy was enough for her.

* * *

><p><em>For those who might think Jeremy doesn't show enough sadness, this will be explained in the next chapter.<em>

_You know the best way to make me know how you feel about this chapter is to review! Don't forget to click on the button ;)  
><em>


	9. Back to normal as normal as it can be

_Wow, I'm so busy these days I almost didn't have time to update this fic. I didn't seem to have any inspiration at the beginning either, but along the way I found a very good twist._

_This chapter is darker than the last ones and goes all the way through Haily's biggest fears. There is finally some action and Klaus is back._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Back to normal… as normal as it can be<span>

A few days passed, all with the same pattern. Haily would go to school with Stefan, then meet Jeremy there and pass all day with him, since they had almost every class together. Soon enough, it was Saturday and Jeremy had discussed the possibility with Elena and the Salvatore brothers of Bonnie's return to Mystic Falls. Klaus knew she was alive anyways, so there wasn't any reason to keep her away.

Haily entered the Mystic Grill with a smile on her face. All week, she'd seen Jeremy constant sadness in his eyes. When they'd talked about fun things to do in town for a 15 year old, he'd mentioned the Mystic Grill, so she'd gladly proposed a game of pool Saturday afternoon. She had decided she would try anything to distract him from his loss. He could mope when he was alone in his room, but as long as she was there, her goal was to make him smile and have fun.

Her smile dropped for a second when she saw who he was standing with, next to the pool table. Bonnie was talking to him, sipping at her drink like a love struck teenager. Haily felt herself shiver. She didn't have any right to be jealous. Jeremy had been her friend for a week. She didn't have any hold on his relationship. With that in mind, she walked to them, hoping she wouldn't feel like third wheel all afternoon.

-Hi Jeremy. Bonnie.

She tried to make her smile look genuine. By the look Bonnie gave her, it wasn't totally looking like it. Jeremy, however, didn't notice the exchange between the girls and greeted her like an old friend.

-Haily! We were waiting for you to start playing. Wanna break?

She took the pool stick her gave her and moved to the end of the table to position herself. She shoot, barely sending the white ball to touch the triangle of others. She winced while Jeremy laughed.

-Not a pool player, uh?

She stepped back while he took his turn.

After a few turns, Haily got thirsty. She walked to the bar, asking for a soda. She stood next to the bar, looking at how Bonnie and Jeremy were acting. After a shot, they would either congratulate the other by a sweet touch on the arm or a kiss. She was romantic some times, but seeing them like that just made her stomach turned. Once again, she told herself she didn't have the right to feel that way. But the thing was, it was getting harder and harder for her to stay indifferent. A voice on her left made her turn.

-Aren't they cute? Lovebirds in their few months are glued to each other. How much time before you'll grow sick of seeing them together?

She was frozen in place. She'd read the description of this man in a few books, she'd even seen a picture once. Damon had told her in a few words what he looked like, but nothing had prepared her to actually meeting the man.

-Klaus…

Surprisingly, her voice didn't show the fear she felt inside. She looked him in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't hurt anyone in the Grill. Damon wasn't there to protect them. She would have to face the monster by herself. When she'd learned she was an angel, she'd made some research. She knew somewhere deep inside herself, there was a power of destruction that could be called. She just didn't know how to use it and how it would affect everyone around. So she stood there, petrified.

Klaus smiled sweetly at her, almost as if he was looking at the cutest child.

-Don't be scared, lovely. I won't attack your friends. In fact, I won't attack anyone today. I just wanted to see you. You know, since I've out what you were, I've thought about it. There aren't only good angels, you know? What do you know about fallen angel?

She took a sharp breath. Fallen angels weren't the most known type of angels. The few books she'd read about them described them as dark and evil. Most fallen angels had been made slaved by demons and had slowly become demons themselves. She shook her head fiercely.

-No. I won't be one.

Klaus laughed before touching her cheek with the palm of his hand.

-I have big plans for you, my lovely. You have no idea. When I'll be done you'll beg me to take you as mine.

Jeremy's voice made her look over to the pool table. She didn't walk to them, looking back to where Klaus was sitting a minute earlier. Jeremy made his way to her. His amused expression faded when he saw the tears in her eyes.

-Hey, are you alright?

She nodded slowly, trying to contain the tears.

-Yes. Sorry, bad memories. Look, I forgot I had to meet up with Damon today. Keep playing, I'll see you at school on Monday.

She almost ran to the door, not letting Jeremy talk and never looking back to him.

Damon sat in the living room, sipping bourbon. He looked up when Haily appeared in the doorway.

-Weren't you supposed to meet Jeremy at the Grill?

-Change of plans…

He noticed the way her voice was wavering and was in front of her in a second.

-Haily, what's wrong?

Unable to keep it inside, she burst in tears, falling into his arms at the same time. He held her awkwardly for a few minutes, until her sobs stopped. When he felt like she could talk, he walked her to the sofa and sat next to her, keeping an arm around her shoulder. Haily looked at him, taking shaky breaths.

-It's Klaus…

Damon immediately became alert, ready to run whenever he'd need to, in order to save the day.

-Did he hurt Jeremy? Did he kidnap him?

She shook her head, slowly calming down. It was just a treat, nothing to worry about. For now, anyways.

-He threatened me. He said he has plans for me. He wants me to become his fallen angel.

She bit her lips to keep another sob from escaping her mouth. Damon's eyes widened. He didn't know exactly what a fallen angel was, but from the fear he saw on the teenager's face, it couldn't be pleasant. He hugged her with force.

-I won't ever let him touch you, Haily. Do you understand? If he touches even just the smallest part of you, he'll be nothing more than dead.

She nodded slowly. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep. The tears had worn her out. Damon got up with Haily in his arms and walked to her room to tuck her in her bed. He looked at her for a minute as she turned around and took a small teddy bear in her arms. She looked just like a child, which infuriated him more. Klaus had no right to attack a child, being an original or not.

Stefan's bedroom door swung to the wall. The vampire looked up from his diary to see his brother standing in the doorway. He immediately took in the expression of fury displayed on Damon's face.

-Is Elena okay?

Damon nodded, walking to his brother's shelves to see if there was any books that help him.

-Elena's fine, I guess. I'm not here to talk about her. Klaus was at the Grill today. He threatened Haily.

Stefan stood up, walking to his brother.

-Is she okay?

Damon nodded while he kept searching. Finally, he picked up a book that seemed to contain the answers he was looking for.

-She had a breakdown when she came home, but she's okay now.

-What did he threaten her about?

-He said he has big plans for her. He wants her to be a fallen angel.

-What's a fallen angel?

Damon showed him the book he was now looking through.

-That's what I'm about to find.

Haily was tossing and turning in her bed. Her dream felt like reality. She was stuck in that same old building on fire, but Damon wasn't there to save her. The flames were now licking her feet. She tried to step back, but she soon felt the wall behind her back. She cried some more, calling for her mother.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared. Thinking it was Damon, she pulled up her arms for him to pick her up. When she was safely in his arms, she looked at his face. It wasn't Damon, but Klaus. She screamed and kicked around, trying to escape. He wouldn't let her go. He walked to the window and broke it. He extended his arms and let her fall to the ground, two stories down. She screamed all the way.

She woke up as she was about to hit the floor. She was in her bed, sweating so much her sheets were drenched. She got off her bed and walked to her bathroom, clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like the 5 years old Damon had saved from the fire. But this time, she felt alone in the world.

* * *

><p><em>As I already said in a previous AN, Damon cares deeply about Haily. Stefan doesn't cares much for her now, but he'll eventually come around too._

_Don't forget the reviews!  
><em>


	10. Dying from the inside

_Again, another chapter. This one has a bit less action, but more **Jeraily** (Jeremy/Haily) interaction._

_Enjoy the read!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Dying from the inside<span>

The following Monday, Haily went to school with Stefan like any other morning. The exception was that she felt awful. She didn't want to attend school. She felt sick in her stomach at the mere thought of being in a crowded place. She hadn't left her room all week-end, barely eating.

Stefan looked at her, a bit worried by the expression displayed on her face.

-I'm sure it was just a way to make you uncomfortable. For all we know, it could be an empty threat.

She didn't even bother to look at him.

-Yeah, because Klaus is just the kind of man to make empty threats…

Her voice sounded bitter, she knew it. She wanted to feel like it was an empty threat, but his voice when he told her he wanted her as his fallen angel made her want to commit suicide, just for the sake of not falling in his hands. If she became a fallen angel, she knew there would never be any coming back. Her hands balled into fists while she tried to shake the thought away from her mind.

Stefan parked the car and turned to her. She refused to look back at him, so he sighed and got out of the car without another word. As Haily did the same, she saw Jeremy and Bonnie coming toward her. She tried to escape by pretending she hadn't seen them coming, but Jeremy just jogged to her, followed by his girlfriend. Haily looked up to meet his eyes.

-Hey.

-Hey, are you okay? You left so fast Saturday.

-Yeah. As I told you, I forgot I had to talk to Damon. It's nothing important.

Her attempt to smile genuinely clearly failed, so she just turned away without another word and walked to the building. Jeremy looked back at Bonnie, who was looking at the teenager's back with furrowed brows.

-Something's clearly wrong with her.

Jeremy nodded.

-I'll try to talk to her during class.

The bell rang, cutting short their conversation.

Haily had been able to keep from talking to Jeremy all morning, but lunchtime came and she couldn't dodge his questions anymore. He sat next to her at the table. She looked at him, noticing that he was alone.

-Where's Bonnie?

-She's sitting with Elena and Stefan. I told her I had to be alone with you.

She let out a snort.

-You shouldn't. I could jump on you or something.

He lifted a brow but she didn't explain further. Instead, she started to eat her chicken sandwich with all the concentration she could put in the simple act of chewing. Jeremy didn't talk for a few minutes, but quickly grew tired of her attitude.

-Why don't you want to talk to me?

She sighed. If she kept it from him any longer, it would reflect on their friendship and she didn't want it.

-I didn't want to worry you. It's really not that big of a deal.

The way he looked at her, she knew he didn't believe the last part. She sighed once more.

-Okay, but promise me you won't get all worry about it.

He nodded.

-Klaus was at the Grill Saturday. He was beside me when I went to get something to drink.

Jeremy's eyes immediately went wide. He was about to get on a roll of questions about how she was and what the original had said, but she hold up a hand to keep him quiet.

-I'm fine. He didn't touch me. We just talked.

She let her sight drop from his eyes to the table. Despite the fear running through her body at the memory of her chat with Klaus, she tried to keep her voice steady. No need to worry Jeremy more than he already was.

-He said he has plans for me. He wants me to join him.

She looked back up at him. When their eyes met, she felt the shell she'd tried to build crumble down. Tears welled up in her eyes and she furiously wiped them. She took what was left of her lunch, dropping it in the nearest garbage and left the cafeteria. Jeremy stood up and ran after her.

He caught up with her just outside the building. She had her back against the wall, struggling to calm down. He tried to put his arm around her, but she stepped away. Instead, he settled to sit beside her when she let herself slid down the wall. Slowly, her breath calmed down.

Jeremy took her hand in his, just like she'd done when they were in the basement during the ritual. Haily let her head fall on his shoulder.

-What's wrong with me? I keep crying like a baby. I wasn't like that until…

She stopped short, taking off her shirt to reveal a camisole. She turned so that her left shoulder would be in front of Jeremy.

-Can you lift up the bandage and tell me what it looks like?

He wasn't sure why she asked, but did it anyways. He gasped when he saw her wound. Haily tried to look at it, but she couldn't quite move her head enough.

-What? Jeremy, what is it?

Jeremy replaced her bandage and looked her in the eyes.

-I think you'll have to skip class this afternoon. We need to take you home.

All the way to the boarding house, Haily kept asking Jeremy what was wrong with her shoulder. He never told her. Once they arrived, he called Damon, who was there in a second. The vampire took a quick look at her wound.

-Take her upstairs, I'm calling the others.

Jeremy nodded and helped her walk upstairs.

-Where's your room.

She faintly pointed the second door to the left. The more time passed, the weaker she felt. When they reached her bed, she collapsed on it. Jeremy tucked her in bed. He was about to turn around and leave her, but she gripped his arm.

-Stay. Please.

He hesitated for a second before sitting next to her on the bed.

A while later, Haily woke up alone. She'd had a nightmare once again. Actually, she'd screamed so loud in her dream that she was surprised she didn't in reality. She opened her door. Immediately, she heard Damon's voice in the distance.

-No, she won't. There has to be a cure.

She discreetly walked to the stairs, where she could hear clearly. She could hear someone pace around. The pacing suddenly stopped. She moved to the first stair, from where she could see the living room.

Damon was in the middle of the room, a glass of bourbon in his hands. Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan were sitting around, pretty much all looking defeated. Elena walked to Damon and put a hand on his arm.

-We'll find a way.

Haily walked down the stairs, worried about their expressions.

-What's wrong, guys?

Everyone stared at her. Stefan stood up and walked up to her.

-You shouldn't be up. Come on, I'll walk you back to your bed.

She shook her head, dodging the arm he extended to her.

-No. I want to know what's wrong. What do you need a cure about?

An idea popped in her head.

-Is it Klaus? Did he infect someone?

She looked at everyone, trying to understand who could have been bitten by Klaus. The way they were watching her suddenly dawned on her. Was it pity in their eyes? And was it true sadness in Damon's and Jeremy's eyes? Like the sadness of losing someone you've grown to care about.

-It's me, isn't it? The werewolf bite is killing me.

To her surprise, her voice was steady. She didn't feel like crying anymore. She was dying because she'd saved her savior. She did her job and now she would go back in Heaven with God and the older angels. She smiled sadly. She was pained to hurt them. By dying, she would hurt Damon and Jeremy, along with probably Stefan and even Elena. She felt bad for the pain she was causing them.

-I'm sorry. I think I should leave.

* * *

><p><em>I'd say not to worry too much about Haily. I already has an idea that will be painful for her, but not in the physical way.<em>

_I should update tomorrow. Until then, you know what to do! (if not, review ;) )  
><em>


	11. There's always a cure

_I didn't think I'd get through with this chapter. So many ideas in my mind and not much place to put them all._

_There's a lot of action going on in this chapter, especially at the end. Prepared to be shocked! (okay maybe not that much... though maybe...)_

_Enjoy the read!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: There's always a cure<span>

As soon as Haily turned around to leave, Jeremy jumped up and rushed to her. He put his hands on her arms to restrain her from leaving.

-You are not going to die. We'll find a cure.

A sad smile formed on her lips.

-Don't worry for me. Plus, if I die, Klaus won't be able to get to me.

Jeremy's brain was working a hundred miles an hour, trying to find the words that would get her to stay and fight for her life. A light bulb lighted up in his head when he found the right words.

Haily had taken advantage of his distraction to step back from him. She had already turned around and was ready to walk back up the stairs.

-So you're just going to leave me like everyone else? You don't care how your death is going to affect me?

His speech made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around, guilt showing on her face. Jeremy knew how much she hated the fact that he didn't have any living family left, except Elena. She knew he'd just played on her guilt to make her fight. She walked back to him, trying to keep a smile on her face. She stopped in front of him and took his hands in hers. The smallest part of her noticed the way Bonnie uncomfortably shifted on the sofa, clearly not happy with the way they were touching and looking at each other.

-You had to bring up the guilt trip, uh? But this is life or death, Jeremy. I don't have many choices. I'll either die from the werewolf bite, or I'll have to side up with Klaus to keep him from killing all of you guys. And you know he would.

Jeremy looked down to their linked hands. He understood why she said that. After all, it wasn't like her choices were good. But he didn't want to lose someone else. He had just met her, but he already felt like she was a shoulder he could rely on whenever things were hectic in his life.

Damon had been watching the exchange with the same pain he saw in Jeremy's face. He considered Haily as a fragile thing. She was precious to him, almost like a sister or… or as a daughter. The thought scared him. The thought of having a child had never really crossed his mind before he met her. When he'd rescued her – mostly out of guilt – he hadn't thought much about it. But the day she'd shown up at the door, claiming her mother was dead and she was there to protect Elena, something in her has brought the big brother's side of him. He felt like he should be the one protecting her.

He walked to Jeremy and Haily, broking their silent glance exchange. Jeremy stepped back to give him place.

-What Jeremy said is right. I won't let you die either. I don't care what plans Klaus has for you or how the angel part of you is fighting the werewolf curse. Remember my promise of not letting him touch you?

She nodded silently. She remembered all too well everything that had happened a few days ago.

-Well I make you another promise. I will do everything in my power and beyond to find a cure to what's happening to you.

There wasn't any clear emotion in his voice but, beneath the surface, she could feel his pain. The way he looked at her made tears well up in her eyes. She felt like his little sister or almost as his… daughter. The thought made her smile through her watery eyes. She impulsively threw her arms round his waist, hugging him tightly.

Damon was a bit uncomfortable with her hugging him in front of everyone else, but she wouldn't step back so he hugged her back slightly.

Haily sat up in her bed, startled. Her nightmare has been just as vivid as the previous ones. This time, though, it hadn't been about the fire, but about fallen angels. She'd seen herself as one and it had felt so real she thought it could be a premonition.

An hour later, she walked down the stairs. She'd taken off the bandage on her shoulder, displaying her wound. It wasn't nice looking, but it didn't feel as itchy. In the living room, she found Damon engrossed in a book. The vampire looked up at her. He immediately saw her bare shoulder, where her skin was turning to a light tone of grey.

-How do you feel?

She sighed. She could've lied, but she knew he would probably see through it. She settled for the truth instead.

-Bad. My nightmares are worse, to the point where I have a hard time making the difference between my dreams and reality.

-How about your wound?

She sat on the arm of the sofa, next to him.

-It just feels numb. I took the bandage off because it was scratching my skin so much it burned. Have you found anything?

He looked at her, his sight hopeful.

-Not yet. But I will.

He took her hand, gently squeezing it. She smiled back at him before taking a book in the pile on the floor. If he wasn't to let her die, might as well help him find a cure.

Jeremy sat in the kitchen as Haily retrieved two cans of soda from the fridge. She handed one to him.

-Thanks.

She popped her forearms on the counter. She was about to open her can, when a terrible pain shot an inch over her heart, where her wound was. She screamed and fell on the ground. Jeremy was beside her in a second. He held her close to him as she screamed and cried.

Jeremy felt helpless. He was holding her, but couldn't make the pain go away. He grabbed his cell phone in his back pocket and dialed a number.

-Damon, you need to get home as fast as you can… It's Haily… I can't do anything… Hurry up!

Almost as soon as he'd hung up, Damon was in the house. He ran to the kitchen and kneeled next to them. Jeremy let him hold the teenager.

-What can we do?

-I have something. Just let me handle it.

Jeremy didn't look pleased, but watched the vampire disappear with Haily in his arms.

On the way to their destination, Haily had passed out in his arms. He was becoming really worried about her. Her breath was itched and she was trembling so much he almost dropped her a few times. Finally, he reached the door and entered the apartment.

Klaus sat on a bar tool, a bag of blood in his hands. Katherine was at the other side of the room, trying to make her presence forgotten. Damon gently laid Haily on the couch. He turned to face Klaus.

-What do you want, in exchange of saving her?

Klaus finished his bag of blood and threw it in the garbage as he rose from his seat.

-I don't want anything from you in exchange. Your life isn't valuable to me, in fact. You took big risks by coming here. I could just kill you now and let het die.

-You won't do it. My life might not be valuable to you, but hers is. You won't let her die, even knowing there's no chance she'll ever side up with you.

Klaus simply smiled. Damon was right. An angel's life could be worth more than a hundred human lives. Plus, having her by his side would mean that he could create a new specie, not only by mixing vampires and werewolves, but also angels.

-Alright. I will save her.

He went to kneel beside the girl's body. He bit onto his wrist and applied his blood on her wound. The grey tone turned to ivory white and slowly back to its usual peach color. Haily's breath slowed and she stopped trembling.

Klaus got back up, returning to his bar stool. Damon rushed to the empty space the original had just left beside the couch. He pushed a strand of hair off the teen's face as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered a few times before she focused on him.

-Damon?

He smiled, relief washing through him. She was alive and well. His expression changed to seriousness within a second. He got nearer, whispering in the ear so that only she could hear.

-As soon as you can, run away. No matter what's happening to me, save yourself.

She closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming. She knew what he meant, what was about to happen. As she looked around her, she saw Klaus and Katherine. If Klaus was there, it meant he would do anything to get her. And Damon being himself, he would stop the original using every trick from the book. He needed her to be strong.

As he saw the look in her eyes shift, he knew she understood what he wanted her to do. Klaus chose this moment to interrupt.

-Well, now I want my part.

Damon turned around in a flash, standing up at the same time.

-I thought you said you didn't want anything in exchange.

-Not exactly. I said I didn't want anything from you. I never said I didn't want something from her. You should know better than to make deals with the devil.

-But I do know better.

Klaus was about to laugh at him, when a body suddenly crashed to him. He felt a small prick on the arm and the burning of vervain in his veins. He got back up, but felt disoriented. Stefan, who had been the one jumping on him, went to join his brother near Haily.

Only a silent exchange of glance between the brothers was necessary. Stefan took Haily in his arms, while Damon took out a long knife from the nearest cupboard. He soaked it with the remains of the bottle of vervain he'd gave to Katherine a few days before.

Haily quickly realized what was truly happening when she saw Bonnie just outside the door. As the witch started to cast a spell, she screamed and kicked in Stefan's arms. She needed to get out of his arms. She needed to get back to Damon.

Stefan finally set her down, but kept his arms around her, so she couldn't escape. She watched as Klaus regained his full force. Damon quickly started the fight, cutting the original on the arm. Haily bit her lower lip anxiously. Damon was about to strike again, but this time the original was ready. He took Damon by the throat with one hand while he twisted his arm handing the knife with another. As much as Damon was fighting, the original was far too strong for him.

-That wasn't the best idea, now, was it?

He turned Damon around, so the vampire could look at Haily and the two others standing in the hallway.

-Say goodbye, Damon.

Damon struggled, but the original was far too strong for him. He looked at his brother solemnly, knowing his time was about to come.

-Take her away from here.

Stefan nodded, sadness showing in his eyes. Klaus destroyed the wood bar stool, still gripping on Damon's throat. He rose the stake as Haily's scream echoed throughout the apartment.

-DAMON!

* * *

><p><em>So, shocked? <em>:P

_About Damon thinking of Haily as his daughter, I guess that'll suppress any further comments on those asking if those two would eventually get together. Haily will never be romantically attracted to Damon, partly because she (as an angel) has an innocent soul. Another reason is that I'm a hardcore DE fan, so I couldn't get Damon with anyone else. Plus, I think you've all seen the way Haily thinks about Jeremy. It's pretty obvious who she has a crush on _XD

_Don't forget to comment!_


	12. I'll always be there for you

_Sorry for the wait. I was stupid yesterday night and forgot to save my chapter before closing Word. So I had to write it all over again. Some things in this new version are better, some things didn't make it (since I didn't remember them...) Some things made it, but in a different way._

_So I know you've waiting for it, so enjoy the read.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: I'll always be there for you<span>

The next few seconds slowed to the point that Haily felt like they were hours. She saw the stake go down and down until it touched Damon's chest, plunging in the skin. She also saw Katherine run from the corner of her eyes. She saw the vampire run to Klaus, who simply pushed her back, making her crash on the brick wall.

Stefan was petrified behind her. She took advantage of his state of trance and ran to Damon, who was now lying on the floor. His skin was grey and his dry veins were showing through it. She closed her eyes, praying to whoever wanted to hear it.

When she opened her eyes, Haily wasn't clutching Damon's shirt, nor was she in Alaric's apartment, anymore. He kneeled on something that felt like marshmallow, but fluffier. Everything around her was white. At the opposite of where she was, two people stood. No, not people… Angels… They wore long white robes and had rainbow-colored wings flowed from their back.

-You have to save him. Please.

They both shook their head at the same time. If she wasn't so upset, she would've laughed at their synchronism.

-No. He's a creature of the devil. We do not protect creatures of the night.

-Take my life instead. I don't care if I die, but I can't lose him!

Once again, they shook their head in unison.

-His life isn't valuable. Yours is. You are special, Haily. An angel sent among humans. There are only a few of us who get to do that. Your life is too precious to be traded for his.

-Then give me another way to save him. You either help me, or I'm handing myself to Klaus.

Her voice was so strong, she almost convinced herself of that statement. She saw their head move. They were nodding. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was back in Alaric's apartment and she knew exactly what she had to do to save Damon. During her trance, Klaus had left the apartment and Stefan had taken place on the other side of Damon's body.

Haily found a sharp piece of wood from the stool Klaus had shattered to get his stake. She looked at Bonnie, who was still in the hallway.

-You have to take Stefan out of here.

Her voice made him snap out of his trance. He looked from his brother's body to her.

-What?

-My blood is special. It's different from anything else you might have smelled before. I don't want you to go all ripper on me while I revive Damon.

He knew she was trying this because nothing else would work. He didn't even think what she wanted to do would, but he had to let her try. He was ready to get his own pain under control when she failed, so that he could take care of her.

Stefan left the room with Bonnie, leaving Haily alone with Damon. Katherine was also there; still unconscious on the floor next to the wall Klaus had thrown her to.

Haily took a breath before cutting her wrists with the sharp piece of wood she'd collected. It brought horrid memories to her mind, but she tried not to think about it. Once the blood started dripping, she took the stake off Damon's chest, replacing it by her wrist over his wound. She let blood fall in his wound, directly to his heart.

When she'd let enough blood fall, she moved her wrist, making a sign of cross. She let a drop of blood fall on his forehead, then on the middle of his chest and then on both his shoulders. She took a dishwasher cloth to stop the blood from falling from her cut. After what, she silently prayed to whoever wanted to hear her.

At first, she thought she had failed. She thought Gabriel and Anael – the archangels she'd talked to in the white room – had lied to her. But archangels didn't lie. And soon enough, she had proof they were telling the truth.

-You know, that's twice for you, now. It's not really fair.

His eyelids fluttered before letting her see his bright blue eyes. Haily felt a wave of relief wash through her. She did it. Damon, **her** Damon, was alive. He barely got himself on a sitting position when she threw her arms around his chest to hug him tightly. This time, he didn't think about it before hugging her back. He was alive and his little angel had been his savior, once again.

They were back at the boarding house, where everyone else already was. They'd told Elena, Alaric and Jeremy everything that happened. When Elena heard Damon had been really dead for a few minutes, she ran to him, hugging him tightly and whispering in his hear how much she needed him and how glad she was that he was alive now. She then turned to Stefan, asking how he could have let his brother die without doing anything. Their argument followed to Stefan's room, where they both disappeared.

Haily threw her elbow in Damon's ribs when she saw him smile under his beard.

Slowly after that, pretty much everybody left. Elena had come down the stairs in a hurry, ignoring Stefan's constant pleading for her understanding of his actions – or rather inaction. Stefan, after realizing she wouldn't come back, had left to hunt some bunnies. Damon had gone into his room to get some rest and throw his bloody clothes in the trash. Alaric had left for the Gilbert house, where he now lived. Bonnie had left, sick of watching Jeremy watch Haily.

From the moment he'd seen her, Jeremy had been unable to get his eyes off Haily. He couldn't believe she was okay. She was alive and well. She'd even managed to save Damon in the same day she'd almost died herself. She was a miracle.

They both didn't truly realize they were alone until the moment Jeremy got up. He knew he should leave, but he wasn't ready yet. He was afraid that, if he left, he would wake up and realize Haily was dead. He wasn't ready to face that.

Haily stood up and walked slowly to the middle of the living room, right in front of Jeremy. Their sight locked together for a while. Jeremy's first move was to take her hands and apply the smallest pressure on it. It was his way of making sure it wasn't a dream. Haily slowly returned the pressure, smiling.

They'd been sitting on the couch for more than an hour, talking about anything and everything, but mostly staring at each other. When they talked about how she'd revived Damon, Jeremy noticed the scar the sharp piece of wood had left on her wrist. He brought it up closer to his face. Surprisingly, he saw another similar scar, almost invisible, just a few inches further on her wrist. He took her other arm and looked at the inside of her wrist. Surely enough, she had another scar almost identical to the one he'd just found.

-How…? Why…?

He couldn't find a reasonable way to ask her what he wanted, but she knew exactly what he meant. Nobody – except God and maybe a few archangels – knew how she'd become an angel. She wanted to keep it to herself. But now Jeremy had found out and he was asking for answer. She didn't want to lie to him. She knew he would understand.

-When my mom was killed by Elijah, I was alone. I didn't have anyone to share my sadness and pain with. Also, I knew there were vampires and werewolves and witches walking around freely and I couldn't do anything about it. I was alone, without anyone to protect me.

Jeremy had been lucky and he knew it. Even though his parents were dead, he still had his sister and – at the time – Vicki and Jenna to get through it. Haily didn't have anyone to rely one.

-I could resume the first days by crying, screaming and punching around. The house was a mess in less than a week. Then, I found my mother's old reserve of alcohol. I drank everything, barely eating a few pieces of bread in-between each bottle. By the time I finished the last one, I was sure there was no point in staying alive. So I took a knife and…

She showed him her wrists, unable to finish her sentence. Telling Jeremy about the day she committed suicide brought back all the memories she'd been trying to hide in the deep back of her head. But he wanted to know and she knew she had to tell someone, at least to keep herself from going crazy one day.

-When I woke up, I was lying in a pool of my blood. I knew I was an angel and I had to protect the doppelganger. I wasn't sure I wanted to be alive, but at least I had a reason to live.

Jeremy smiled as she ended her story. He was glad she was alive. He couldn't imagine his life at that exact moment if she wasn't in it. She'd quickly become someone he relied on whenever he was feeling bad. She was making Jenna's death bearable, which was almost a miracle in itself. He hugged her tightly, showing her by that gesture how much she meant to him.

Haily was worn out by her day. Almost dying, then saving a vampire was extenuating. As Jeremy hugged her, she felt herself drift off to a peaceful sleep, something she hadn't lived in days.

Jeremy felt the last bits of adrenalin left his body as he felt her body pressed up against his. He adjusted himself so he was lying on the couch, Haily at his side with her head on his chest. He felt her chest raise and fall following her breath. Slowly, the sound and fell of it lulled him to sleep.

Damon looked at the two teenagers sleeping on the couch. He had seen the way Jeremy's eyes never left Haily when they'd came back to the house. It was like the kid wasn't sure she really was alive. If he didn't knew better, he would think those two were together. They were acting as if it was perfectly natural to be so close to each other after only a week.

He had nothing against Jeremy being with Bonnie – though he couldn't care less about the witch herself – but there was something between Haily and him that he didn't have with Bonnie. A spark, a pull maybe. But there was definitely something strong between the two of them. He smiled at their sleeping form. His little angel was in love. An innocent and beautiful love, like he hadn't felt since 1864. A love like he would gladly feel again, if he hadn't become so cold-hearted. He snorted.

-Get a grip Salvatore. You're turning into a softy romantic.

* * *

><p><em>Did you really think I would let Damon die? But I bet that brings out some other questions!<em>

_Also, you have in this chapter a pretty good idea of what Haily and Jeremy are feeling toward each other. But let's not forget Jeremy still has a girlfriend..._

_Don't forget to comment!  
><em>


	13. Let me hate you

_Another chapter is here! This one has Haily on a rollercoaster of hate. Some will hate her, some she will hate._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Let me hate you<span>

It had been a few days since Damon and Haily's almost death. They'd tried to resume their lives as they were before, but something was different. There was now something linking Damon and Haily. They constantly felt where was the other and they could tell each other's emotion, when they were in the same room. It was as if Haily had given a little part of herself to Damon. Normally, it should have been something that would bring them closer. They were having a hard time adjusting, though. They were on edge every time they were together.

Haily was reading in her bedroom when Damon came in. He looked angry. She closed her book, not knowing what she should expect.

-We need to get to the bottom of this. I don't know why it is like that since you revived me, but I don't like feeling like I'm not alone in my head.

Haily got up, offended.

-So what, you would've preferred if I left you dead?

Damon frowned. Of course, he didn't want to be dead. At the time, it didn't matter to him, if he could save her. But he still wanted to live. This wasn't living, as he knew it. He constantly felt Haily, no matter how close or far apart they were. He loved his little angel, but sensing her constant presence around him was getting under his skin.

-Can't you just take it back?

-Sure. I can do anything, since I am an angel. Don't you remember that I don't know everything?

-Then we'll find something! I can't stand it!

She was angry now. She didn't know anything about reviving the dead. She didn't even think she could do it, before talking to Gabriel and Anael in the white room. And now Damon was angry at her because of a side effect? That was crossing the line.

-Couldn't you be grateful that I saved your life again?

-Maybe I didn't want to be saved!

She didn't expect this sentence to come out of his mouth. He didn't want to be saved? So what, he wanted to die and be another person to leave her?

-Great. So now you're angry at me because I saved your damned life. I was only looking after you, just like you did 10 years ago.

-I wasn't looking after you, I saved you out of guilt!

-What?

She wasn't sure she understood his last argument. Saving her out of guilt, why? He couldn't be the one who had started the fire…

As if he'd heard the questions in her mind, Damon went to stand against the wall, as far away from her as possible. When she'd know the truth, she would probably explode of rage. He couldn't blame her for it, but he didn't want to face it either.

-The night I saved you, I was in the house for another reason. Your babysitter was a witch. She'd tried to kill me a few days before. She didn't want me in the suburbs of New York, so she'd thrown a spell. Something to make me weak and vulnerable to the sun, even with my ring. She was one hell of a powerful witch. I didn't know you were in the house that night. I tricked her into inviting me in. She was so sure of her power she never realized I was way stronger than her.

-But, how did the house catch on fire?

She was totally lost. Her voice was unsteady, showing the uncertainty she felt.

-When I killed her, she fell backward to a few candles she'd lit earlier. I didn't think more of it, she was dead anyways. So I got out of the house and watched the house burn from the other side of the street. I was about to talk away when I heard you scream.

She didn't expect this. She'd always thought Damon had saved her because he'd been a good guy, deeply. The fact that he felt guilt was a proof that he was a good guy, but she was stuck on the fact that he'd created the fire. It was his fault she'd almost burnt to death that night.

Damon clearly saw the moment she cut herself off the world. He shouldn't have told her the story. She wasn't ready, she probably never would've been. But it was too late now to think about it. He'd told her everything.

-I hate you.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Damon could feel cold rage underneath. She was furious. Without another word, she walked to the door – her hands balled up in fists – and slammed it with as much strength as she could.

Haily got out of the house as fast as she could. She needed to think. Damon's revelation made her sick. She felt like collateral damage, useless.

Her need to think had taken her to the cemetery. She had made it a habit to go there when she needed time to think. Usually, when she was in New York, she would walk to her mother's grave and talk to her, let her know what was on her mind. In Mystic Falls' cemetery, she knew only two people. Jenna and John. She walked to their grave, hoping their soul would listen, even if they didn't know her very well.

The roses that had been placed on the graves during the funeral were gone. At their place, a small bouquet of dark red roses was sitting. "Jeremy must have paid them a visit", she thought. With the recent events, she'd forgotten it had only be a week and a half since their death.

She kneeled in front of Jenna's grave, praying for her soul to listen.

-I know there wasn't time for us to get to know each other. I wish I could've known you better. Jeremy and Elena seem to think the perfect legal guardian they could have. They miss you, you know. I think Elena knows how to hide her pain, but I frequently see it in Jeremy's eyes. Damon already told me I shouldn't blame myself for what happened, but I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I know what it's like to lose those you love the most and I didn't want that to happen to Jeremy again. And to Elena, of course… I wish there was a way that I could bring you back…

Her eyes glowed as she watched the sun set. Suddenly, she knew exactly what to do.

She found a shovel near the end of the cemetery and took it to dig to Jenna's grave. After a while, she found the vampire's body. Just like Damon during the few minutes he'd died, her skin was gray and her dry veins were showing through.

Haily knew she shouldn't do it, but she could and she wanted Jeremy to have someone again. She repeated the same gestures she'd done with Damon. Blood dripping in the wound over the heart and the sign of cross followed by the silent prayer. The archangels could hate her for it, but she hoped they'd understand this time she was doing it for someone else. It wasn't for selfish reasons, as it had been with Damon.

She waited for at least an hour before any result showed. She was about to give up and go back to the Salvatore boarding house, defeated, when she saw the first movement of Jenna. The vampire had a few spasms and sat up straight, looking around helplessly.

-Klaus…

She focused her sight on Haily, who didn't say a word. She needed to be sure Jenna was in control before attempting anything.

-He killed me…

When she knew it was safe to interact with the vampire, Haily nodded. Jenna focused her eyes on her more precisely.

-Haily?

Another nod. She had her memory and she seemed to be okay. The next step would be to get her out of there.

Getting Jenna out of the cemetery had been easy. Haily was following the vampire through the streets. They didn't see anyone, much to the angel's relief. She didn't want to have to deal with a newborn vampire in a crowded street.

When they stopped in front of a house, Haily guessed they were at the Gilbert's. Jenna was about to knock when Haily got between her and the door.

-I think you should let me handle this first. You were dead and I'm not sure how they'll react if you just ring the doorbell and stand on the porch.

Jenna agreed to stay on the side, in the dark, where they wouldn't see hr at first.

Jeremy was the one who answered the door. He was surprised to see Haily, to say the least. He didn't expect her, especially since she had no idea where the Gilbert house was from the boarding house. She felt uncomfortable at his question.

-Yeah… well… that's kind of why I'm here. I have a surprise for you. But I'm warning you, it might be a shock.

He frowned as she turned around to Jenna, who slowly emerged from the shadows. Jeremy stood completely still, in shock as the teenager had predicted. When Jenna stopped in front of him and said hi, he seemed to wake up. He turned to Haily, furious.

-How could you do this? I was beginning to come in term with what happened and you show here with Jenna's zombie or ghost or I-don't-know-what? You should leave.

His last sentence was so cold it brought tears to her eyes. She had thought about every possible reaction, except this one. Jenna turned to her with the same tears.

-Why did you take me back?

-I don't know… I wanted to make him happy… But I guess I just suck at it as much as I suck at everything else.

After a few minutes, they both walked back to the boarding house. Haily didn't want to kill Jenna again. She had taken her back, she needed to deal with it. For the moment, the boarding house was the only safe place she could think of for Jenna. Her vampire instincts hadn't showed up yet, but it was only a matter of time. It would be dangerous to risk having her in the streets when she would remember she needed – and wanted – to drink blood.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus is gone for now, but he'll come back eventually.<em>

_Don't forget the reviews!  
><em>


	14. Let me in

_Another chapter is here! You guys are lucky, because I have so much on my mind right now, I barely have time to write. You surely won,t be having a new chapter before Thursday. After that, the chapters will be less frequent, because I'm starting at a new job and it's full-time._

_As always, enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Let me in<span>

It had been two days since Haily had revived Jenna. The vampire was securely locked up in the basement of the boarding house. Stefan was teaching her how to survive on animal's blood. It was hard, but Stefan had told Haily that Jenna was a fast learner, in opposition with Vicki another newborn vampire he'd tried to teach the basics of vampire's life to, the year before.

Damon had been even madder at her when she'd showed up with Jenna. When he'd calmed down, she'd realized it was more because she'd risked her life than because she'd revived Jenna. Damon seemed to like Jenna, even as a vampire. Haily could see behind his shell though. She knew he hated the fact that Jenna had to go through this. He might not feel as guilty as Stefan – who pretty much felt guilty for anything happening in Mystic Falls – but there was some guilt behind his though mask.

Jeremy hadn't tried to talk to Haily at all in the past two days. She knew he was angry at her, but she wasn't sure she understood why. She would be thrilled if her mother came back to life, so why was Jeremy furious?

She sighed as she dropped her book. She wasn't able to concentrate on the page in front of her, so why keep trying? Instead, she decided to have an afternoon snack.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw Damon coming out of the basement.

-How is she?

He looked at her, a smile on the corner of his mouth.

-She's doing better every day. It's scary how fast she's learning to control her instincts, even on animal's blood.

Haily nodded. She was glad Jenna wasn't having too much of a rough time adapting to her new condition.

-What is Stefan feeding her, bunnies?

She didn't like the thought of bunnies dying for Jenna's meal, but it was better than humans. Damon shook his head and laughed.

-Nope. I think he's settling for deer blood. Who knows, maybe he killed Bambi.

He always knew how to make her smile. They both went to the kitchen together, each of them sitting on a bar's tool. Haily took a few cookies to eat. After a while of talking about anything, she breathed slowly, trying to find a way to ask him what she wanted to know.

-Damon?

-Haily?

She didn't smile, but she knew he did that to ease the tension he'd suddenly feel was building.

-You know Jeremy wasn't thrilled with me reviving Jenna.

-That's pretty obvious. You normally are almost attached by the hips and I haven't seen him in two days.

She looked at the counter, feeling guilty. Were they really spending that much time together? She couldn't quite remember her life before coming to Mystic Falls, but she never thought about how much she cared about Jeremy.

-Well, I'm not sure to understand why he's mad at me. I thought he would be pleased to see that Jenna was alive…. Well, half-alive.

-Do you remember how you felt when your mom died?

She nodded. The pain she'd felt was so strong she'd committed suicide. It wasn't something she was about to forget.

-The pain you felt, Jeremy felt it a lot of times. He lost his parents, two of his past girlfriends and his aunt and uncle within two years. That is like six times the pain you felt.

She didn't say a word. That must have felt like hell for Jeremy. She was surprised he hadn't tried to commit suicide too. Living with so much pain inside could surely destroy you.

-Now imagine if, after losing all those people, the last one suddenly came back to life. How would you feel?

-I don't know. I mean, I would be glad if my mom was alive.

She looked up to see his sight on hers. He was deadly serious. Would she really be glad if her mom popped on the porch unannounced one day? Probably in shock, but glad? It would take some time to adjust to the idea before she could rap her mind around it. The light bulb went off in her head.

-So he hates me because he's in shock?

-I don't think he hates you.

She was sure Damon was lying but, looking deeply in his eyes, she saw he was sincere. He didn't think Jeremy hated her. That made her sigh with relief. Immediately, her brain started running, thinking about the places Jeremy could be.

-If he doesn't hate me, then I can go see him!

She was about to run out of the kitchen when Damon caught her by the arm.

-I think you should still give him time. He'll come around eventually.

She pouted and her shoulders dropped in defeat. Jeremy wasn't mad at her, but she had to give him more time. Wonderful…

Damon felt bad to see her looking defeated. He looked at the clock. He had to meet with Liz in a few hours, but he still had plenty of time.

-Listen. How about we play some pool to pass the time?

He saw her lighten up right away. They both knew he was doing this to distract her, but Haily didn't care. Some time alone with Damon seemed very appealing, compared to the book she'd left upstairs.

The next day, Haily had to go to school. She'd thought about staying home instead, but she knew Jeremy would be there. She didn't want to force him to talk to her; she just wanted to see him. Mostly, she hoped he wasn't as mad anymore.

She spotted him right away, when Stefan pulled into the parking. Jeremy sat at a table, discussing with Bonnie. He turned his head toward the angel, smiling. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw her. He got up to leave. By the time Haily got to the table, Jeremy was already walking toward the school doors. Bonnie caught her before she could follow him.

-Stay away from him.

The venomous tone of her voice left little to the imagination. She was jealous. Haily's eyes darkened.

-I just want to talk to him.

-I don't know what you did, but he's not feeling well because of you. Leave it alone.

He hadn't told Bonnie that she'd revived Jenna? That was an interesting twist. Maybe he didn't know how to tell her, or maybe he just didn't want to. The fact that he might hide things from his girlfriend, think he shared with her, sent a hot wave of pleasure flowing through Haily's body.

-I will talk to him if I want. You can't stop me, anyways. I have almost all my classes with him.

She smiled maliciously to the witch. She wasn't normally one to have an attitude and ditch others, but Bonnie could make her act like a bitch. She wasn't sure if it was the fault of the witch herself or of her link to Jeremy. Either way, throwing the fact that she was the same age as Jeremy in the witch face made her feel powerful and, deep inside, guilty. She guessed the small part feeling guilty was the angel in her.

Later, as they were in Spanish class, the teacher asked them to get in pair. Haily turned to Jeremy as fast as she could. He sighed, but accepted. While the teacher wrote on the chalkboard, she figured it would be her best chance.

-Are you still mad at me?

He looked at her before shaking his head slowly.

-I'm sorry I reacted like I did. I was in shock. Seeing Jenna there wasn't something I had thought about, even after you revived Damon. I thought it was a _one-deal_ power, or something like it.

-At the moment, I thought so too. But I'd had a fight with Damon and I was feeling lonely. When I was in New York, I used to go on my mother's grave, when I felt like that. It was automatic for me to go to the cemetery. When I got there, I needed to talk, so I went to Jenna's grave. I didn't know anyone else in the cemetery, so at least I wouldn't talk to a stranger. The sun set and I was feeling guilty, so I decided to revive her. I didn't like how bad you felt inside after her death. Even as a vampire, I thought you would like it better than dead.

Throughout her speech, a smile had formed on Jeremy's lips. He now knew why she'd done it. He understood and, now that the shock had passed, he was glad she'd done it.

They started talking about how Jenna was doing and how good she was at controlling her instincts. After a while, the teacher stopped near their desks.

-You guys must remember this is a Spanish class. I would like you to discuss about the topic written on the board and in Spanish, please.

As the teacher left, they both looked over at the board. The topic they were supposed to discuss was the upcoming junior prom. Haily's eyes widened. When she'd left her old high school, she'd missed junior prom by a week. Now, she would be able to attend, but she didn't know much people in the school and none of them was a junior. None, except Jeremy… She turned to him as he finished reading the topic. Her nervous smile caught his attention.

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
><strong>(Do you want to go to the prom with me?)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What will Jeremy answer? As Damon would say: "That's for me to know and for you to dot-dot-dot." <em>XD

_Remember, I love reviews!_**  
><strong>


	15. A dress, a suit and a lot of music

_I know, I know. 2 days a long time _XD _But I am really busy right now with my new job and all, so I have less time to write._

_A little chapter of romance is the only thing that can describe this chapter. I wanted lighthearted romance and a free fun night for Jeraily._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: A dress, a suit and a lot of music<span>

Jeremy had been surprised by Haily's invitation at first. But now that he thought about it, he understood why. The Mystic Falls' junior prom was an occasion for 15 and 16 years-old to have a small night of festivities all to themselves. She didn't know any of the other juniors, so she surely had no one else to ask than him.

He put his suit jacket on his bed, making sure it was looking good. He didn't like to dress up much, but this was a special occasion and he thought he should make an effort for Haily's first party in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie hadn't been thrilled by the idea of Haily going to the prom with him. He didn't quite understood why his girlfriend hated the idea so much. It was as if she was jealous of the angel, which was just crazy considering he'd met Haily almost two weeks earlier. He wasn't even sure if her favorite color was purple – a color she frequently wore – or if her favorite meal was pancakes with strawberry syrup – something he saw her eat a few times at the boarding house.

Haily got out of the bedroom with her dress on. It was a purple sleeveless dress. There was a ribbon – which was a darker shade of purple – circling her waist. There were beadings all over the front and back of the dress. The beadings were ending a few inches down the ribbon. The end of the dress was wavy and seemed as light as a feather.

She'd tried to tie her hair up, but she couldn't get herself to find it nice enough so just let them fall down in waves on her shoulders. She practically didn't apply any make up. Only a small touch of foundation and the closest eye shadow's shade to her natural skin color. She had a hint of pink lip gloss, making her lips look like they were constantly wet.

As she walked down the stairs, she caught Stefan's eyes watching her. She turned to smile at him and he bowed playfully.

-Milady.

She shook her head, laughing. Her laugh caught Damon's attention. He was returning from the basement, where he'd had a talk with Jenna. He stopped dead in his track when he saw her. He took a sharp breath, blinking a few times.

-How do I look?

She was becoming nervous. Damon hadn't said a word. He just kept blinking and looking at her in disbelief. It wasn't one of his habit to be at a loss of words. She finally saw him come back to reality.

-You look… stunning! When did you turn into a woman?

A light laugh escaped her lips. That still wasn't like Damon, but she kind of understood it better than the fish-like face.

Damon had insisted to drive her to Mystic Falls' High, where she was supposed to meet Jeremy. He said it was because it would be a really long walk in high heels, but she had a feeling he was scared for her well-being, looking as good as she was. When they got in the parking, he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car as she did.

-There's no need for you to wait for me, you know? Jeremy's over there already.

Without paying attention to what she said, Damon walked to Jeremy.

-Hi kiddo. How are you? Good, now listen. I know it's a party and all, but I don't want her to touch any drop of alcohol. If you have to smell the punch before letting her drink, then do it. I want her home by 11 and that means _inside _the house at that time. Also, this is junior prom so, even if I'm not chaperoning, there'll be no grinding and sexy dancing. Understand?

He had said his speech without letting Jeremy say even one word. The teenager just nodded, still taken aback by his monologue. Damon turned around, now looking at Haily.

-Have a good night.

He had a little smile of satisfaction on the corner of his lips. That's when she understood he'd given Jeremy the "father talk" only to scare him a bit. By the way Jeremy was still in shock, it must have worked.

Without looking back, Damon walked to his car and left them alone in parking. Haily walked closer to Jeremy, finally letting him see her dress. When he saw her, his reaction was just as delightful as Damon's.

-Wow…

The prom was great. There was good music and everybody seemed to have fun. Haily had asked Jeremy to dance with her a few times. Every single of those times, she felt herself grow closer of him. It was like an invisible pull bringing them toward each other.

As the night passed, she felt herself wanting to know how Jeremy's lips would feel on hers. Was he a rough and passionate or a gentle and sensual kisser? She wanted to know and the sooner would be the better.

The first good slow song of the prom went on after they crowned the king and queen of junior prom. They were both people Haily didn't know and, frankly, she didn't want to know them either.

Jeremy saw her looking at Yasmine and Jack with a disgusted eye. He didn't like those two either. They were all about the look and good grades, making them nerds _and_ popular. It made him cringe to think they had everything without even having to work for it like normal people did.

But this night was not about who was popular and who they liked or hated. It was supposed to be a night full of happiness. Standing on that point, Jeremy took Haily's hand and took her out on the dance floor without realizing what song was playing.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Haily kept herself from whispering the lyrics. She was a closet fan of Taylor Swift and this song represented exactly what she felt about Jeremy. She shifted position and got closer to him, encircling his neck with her arms as his hands came to rest on the small of her back. Right there, slow dancing in the arms of Jeremy Gilbert, she felt at home. She wished the night never finished.

Good things always have an end, Haily understood that. As Jeremy drove her toward the boarding house, she craved for his touch. His arms around her all night long had felt like small sparks flying all around her. The night had been as close to magical as it could be. Except for one thing. They hadn't kissed, yet. No matter how many times she reminded herself he had a girlfriend, she wanted a kiss.

Jeremy stopped the car in front of the boarding house's door. Haily half-turned to him.

-Walk me to the door?

He nodded. They made their way to the porch, where they stood awkwardly for a second before Haily decided to just go with the flow.

-You know what usually happens at the end of that kind of night?

Jeremy bit his tongue. He knew exactly what she meant, but couldn't give it to her. It hurt him inside to know he would pass on kissing those lips he'd been dreaming of touching since he'd seen Haily for the first time that night. But he was with Bonnie and he wasn't one to cheat, even if he had to remind it to himself more now than ever.

-I know you shouldn't because you're in a relationship and all, but I just ask for one kiss. One small kiss and we'll never talk about it again.

He was torn. Kiss her just to feel how it was or stay true to his girlfriend?

-Please?

Haily bit her bottom lip, afraid he would reject her. She knew the tears she had so carefully kept inside the last week would come flowing down her cheeks in rivers if he refused.

Jeremy didn't answer. Instead, he put his hand to her cheek.

-Close your eyes.

As she did what he asked, he kissed her the corner of her mouth. He'd wanted to just kiss her like that and be done with it, but he hadn't been prepared to the warmth he felt as soon as their lips touched. Haily turned her head enough so their lips would be in full contact. The warmth intensified. Jeremy gripped her face with both his hands, keeping her as close as possible.

Too soon, the warmth turned down and they were left facing each other breathless. Jeremy stepped back and looked at her with wide eyes.

-What?

-Your wings…

Haily looked down at herself. She was enveloped in a bright white halo and light wings were extended behind her back. She felt something over her head. As she lifted up her arm to touch it, she groaned.

-Okay, that was a bit over the top.

Just above her hair, a circle made of light and feathers turned around in place. Jeremy stood there in shock until the light, wings and halo disappeared. He barely said goodbye before walking back to his car and leaving. Haily looked up to the sky.

-Thank you very much! Now I can be sure he won't ever kiss me again! What's the idea of giving me a halo, anyways? That's so old and cliché!

She sighed, getting inside the house. In the shadows of the night, Klaus smirked. He knew Damon was her weakness, but Jeremy might be as well.

* * *

><p><em>The lyrics are from the song <strong>Enchanted<strong> by Taylor Swift._

_Next chapter will definitely be darker, with the return of Klaus. I should have it written by Saturday, maybe Sunday.  
><em>


	16. Fallen angel

_Finally, I wrote this chapter. It's small, but it's crucial._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Fallen angel<span>

Since junior prom, three days before, Haily and Jeremy hadn't exchanged more than a few words. She didn't dare to ask Jeremy if he told Bonnie about their kiss. Judging by the witch looking at her just like she did before, Haily thought he kept it to himself. Bonnie would certainly have been casting a spell to torment her for eternity or something like it, if she knew.

Her life was slowly setting in a pattern, normality sinking in. There wasn't any news of Klaus and no new vampire had been seen in the area. Even Jenna was feeling good enough as a vampire to get out of her cell in the basement. Alaric had been visiting a few times, accepting his girlfriend's new condition. He'd been more relieved than anything else when he learned about Jenna's revival. Elena, for her part, had practically jumped into Jenna's arms when she'd seen her.

Everyone was going back to their old little life, not really caring about what Klaus could be up to. I had been more than a week since his last "attack" and there was no imminent danger. Or so they thought...

Haily was supposed to meet with the gang at the Grill. She'd told Stefan she would walk there from school. She wanted some time alone to think about what to tell Jeremy. She needed to talk to him, to apologize for the kiss. She guessed he wanted it just as much as she didn't, but they'd been wrong. He'd betrayed Bonnie and she'd made his life complicated. If she hadn't felt guilt during the kiss, she surely did since.

The streets were calm, which was kind of weird considering it was almost dinner time. As she opened the Grill's door, a cold shiver ran through her spine. Something was off.

Elena, Damon, Jenna, Alaric and Bonnie were all sitting around the biggest table. Haily went to sit with them, between Damon and Jenna. She looked around, surprised.

-Where's Jeremy?

Bonnie shrugged, almost looking indifferent.

-He's supposed to get here in a few minutes. He had to stop by the library to look at something.

Haily didn't think much of the witch's attitude. She caught Elena and Damon at the corner of her eyes. They were looking at each other with passion and – was it desire? Elena looked down and blushed when she saw the younger teen watching her. Haily laughed, earning herself a glare from Damon.

They were about to ask for their meal when she really got worried. Jeremy should be there by now. He wasn't the kind of person to stay in a library for so long. She had a bad feeling. Her instinct told her to get up and go search for him. She was about to, when the Grill's door opened to reveal Klaus.

Damon was the first beside Haily to see him. He got up and tried to hide Elena behind his back. Jenna and Alaric were side by side, both wanting to protect the other. Bonnie was the last one to rise from her chair. She turned around to meet Klaus' eyes. Little balls of fire were burning in them. Klaus just smiled at her devilishly.

-I hope you like my little spell. No one here else than your little gang and I will know what really happens. But let's not destroy this place in a fight. I'm only here to give a message to my soon fallen angel-to-be.

Damon walked slowly to his left, taking Elena with him. He stopped beside Haily, hiding half of her body from Klaus.

-She'll never be yours.

Klaus just laughed.

-I wouldn't say that. I have the better hand in this one, Mr. Salvatore. See, I found someone else to trade her for.

His gaze trailed to Haily.

-You have two choices. You either come with me or you let me kill Jeremy Gilbert.

There was a general gasp from the group. Elena tried to run to Klaus, but Damon held her. Jenna was in shock. Alaric glared at the original. Bonnie started to chant a spell. Haily closed her eyes for a split second before deciding on what to do. Klaus had already killed Damon and Jenna. If he killed Jeremy, the Gilbert family wouldn't recover from it. Even Damon would be devastated. Bonnie would surely do something stupid. Hell, she would probably do something stupid herself. She couldn't afford to lose her best friend. She loved him too much for that.

As Bonnie got to the last sentence of her spell, Haily put a hand on her arm, stopping her. She looked at Klaus and nodded.

-I'll follow you. Hand Jeremy back and I'll follow you.

-Haily...

Damon's voice sounded angry. She knew he surely hated her decision, but it was hers. She couldn't lose someone else.

-Seems like we have an agreement.

A black man came into the house, pushing Jeremy in front of him. The teenager was struggling to break free from the ropes he was tied up with. Klaus asked Haily to walk to him by a simple movement of his hand. The angel started to walk. At the same time, she saw Jeremy's body fly gently to the others with each step she took. Once she was next to the original, the ropes disappeared. Bonnie hugged him, but he only had eyes for Haily.

-What have you done?

She forced herself to stay strong and not cry. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and turned her so that she would face him. He held up a small bottle full of a pitch black liquid.

-Are you ready to become a fallen angel, my lovely?

She wanted to run, to scream, to say no and kill him. When she turned back to look at Jeremy, she saw a knife floating right beside his neck. Nobody else seemed to see it. Knowing he would die if she didn't do what Klaus wanted, she opened the bottle and drank it all.

At first, she felt nothing. But soon, her organs were burning. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Damon, along with Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric, tried to get to her, but Klaus' warlock created a wall between them. They could only watch as the visible veins under her skin turned to black. Her eyes became some dark shade of purple. Her wings appeared, the feather falling from them to reveal dark grey bones covered by some kind of transparent silk.

Haily screamed one last time before getting up. The expression on her face was hard. She looked at Klaus and smiled.

-I feel much better now.

* * *

><p><em>I guess by looking at the title, you knew that was coming. I know, I know, it was too short. But I needed this small chapter before finding how to take Klaus down. As a really bad vampire already said: "This one is special. You need to work from the inside" (Angelus, Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 2) Okay, he didn't exactly said that, but it was close enough. And I can take it the way I want<em> :P

_You know you can't forget to review_ :D


	17. Tricks

_I'm so sorry for the lack of update. But between work and the thousand practices for my singing show, I'm at a total loss of time._

_We are starting toward the end of this fanfiction. It's not done yet and I promise at least 3 to 4 more chapters._

_Enjoy, as always!_

_P.S.: Haily's dress picture is on my profile!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Tricks<span>

Damon angrily sent the book he was reading fly through the window. He growled and passed his hands through his hair. He was feeling defeated. Three days had passed since Haily had become a fallen angel and he couldn't find anything to get her back. Every book read the same; _once an angel is corrupted, there is no coming back_. He didn't want to believe the fact that Haily was gone forever. He loved his little angel too much to accept it.

Jeremy looked up from his laptop. There were bags under his eyes showing the little-to-none hours of sleep he'd gotten in the past few days. He felt guilt invading every part of his body. It was his fault she'd been taken. If he'd been more careful, if he'd let Bonnie come with him to the library, if he hadn't tried to find information about angels instead of asking her, she'd still be with them.

Elena was worried about both Damon and Jeremy. She felt their despair and couldn't help but feel useless. She had no idea how to make them feel better. When the ritual had been accomplished, she thought they would have some free time from Klaus' constant menace. But there they were, barely a few weeks since the sacrifice, and he now had a new ally. An ally who could destroy them all, physically and psychologically.

Haily felt a single tear make its way on her cheek as she looked outside. She heard footsteps outside her room and quickly wiped the tear away. Klaus gently opened the door, smiling like a child.

-How are you feeling, today?

She turned to him. Her eyes were a new shade of dark purple, almost black. She had applied a new color to her hair, which were now dark violet. She could have played in an anime movie, with her newly colored hair wrapped up in a high ponytail. She'd hidden her wings and her veins were less visible than they first had been. She was wearing a sexy pleated black dress that was barely covering her thighs. It would have looked inappropriate on any teenage girl, but the dangerous aura surrounding her was strong enough to make people forget she was only 15. A playful pout took place on her lips.

-I'm bored. When will we finally go out and kick some asses?

Klaus walked to her seat next to the window. He took her hand in his, leading her outside.

-I think you will like my gift, then.

They walked to the den together. There, on the ground, she saw a man lying face down. At first look, he seemed asleep, but she knew better. She could smell the blood from the two small punctures on his neck. She turned to look at Klaus.

-You're giving me leftovers? How adorable…

He laughed at her disgusted expression.

-Not leftovers, my darling, a sacrifice. This man is still full of life. You can take his vital force to build up your powers. I made sure to get the strongest man in the neighborhood.

He looked at the man from the corner of his eyes.

-I'll leave the two of you together now.

He left the room with one last look at his fallen angel. She was looking like a gothic teen goddess in his eyes.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Haily lost her evil expression. She quickly looked over at the guy to make sure he was still breathing. He didn't look his best, but he was okay. She turned him around.

-I wish I didn't have to hurt you. I'll do my best to keep you from suffering.

She stepped back. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

-Forgive me.

She put her hands on the man's chest and closed her eyes. She inhaled sharply. As she started to chant, the man shook and moved around, trying to escape the pain. Haily closed her eyes in pain from seeing him suffer.

-I can't leave her there. I know she is still the same, deep down.

Bonnie & Jeremy were in front of the boarding house. Jeremy was pacing, trying to explain to Bonnie how he knew Haily wasn't totally gone.

-Why can't you get it, Jeremy? She's gone. She is now a fallen angel working for Klaus. There's nothing we can do to take her back. I know it's hard for you, but we will have to kill her.

Jeremy's hands balled up into fists. The way Bonnie was acting was infuriating. He couldn't understand why she didn't at least try to save Haily.

-Why do you want her to die so much? As a witch, aren't you supposed to be for redemption?

-She's evil! There's no redemption for evil people. Why do you want her to come back so much? Are you in love with her or something?

He was taken aback by her question. Did he love Haily? He had no answer for that. He cared about her as friend. They had an understanding he could never have with Bonnie. Haily had lived through the loss of her mother. She had committed suicide like he'd tried to. He felt like he was closer to Haily than he had been to anyone else before. Before he could explore his feelings further, Bonnie took him out of his reverie.

-Of course you'd fall in love with her. She's so perfect!

He shook his head in disbelief.

-Perfect? Do you have any idea of what she went through? She's far from perfect.

-But you like her better than me.

He sighed in despair. Now was not the time to pick a fight. He was stressed out and he scared for Haily's well being. The fact that she was with Klaus, even if she was now evil, was the scariest thing for him. He didn't know how cruel the original could be.

-Are you really trying to pick up a fight about who I love the most? Look, I love you. But she's my best friend right now and I can't leave her in the hands of some vicious original.

He turned around, leaving a furious Bonnie in the middle of the driveway.

Haily looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted by her appearance. Her dress looked like it was from a sex shop. She tried to pull on the hem, so that it would be longer, but there was nothing to do. She looked like a whore. She lifted her head up to the roof.

-I'm sorry to look like this. Believe me when I say I'd rather wear an angel gown.

There was a knock on the door. She inhaled slowly, building up her aura of evil, before answering the door. Klaus' warlock smiled hungrily at her.

-Klaus is asking for you in the living room. He wants you to be ready for revenge.

She nodded.

-Give me a few minutes.

She closed the door and fell to her knees, praying.

-Gabriel & Anael, I know I have no right to ask for a favor, but I need you to look after my friends. I don't know what Klaus' plan is and I'm afraid he'll make me hurt them before I can kill him. I need your help on this one. I can't do it alone. I promise I won't ever ask for your help again if you agree on this one.

She closed her eyes, visualizing Damon and Jeremy. She then stood up, her aura of dangerousness coming back full force. She would kill Klaus this same day, or she would die trying.

* * *

><p><em>Due to my lack of time, I don't think much about this fic during the week. If my writing skilss are going down, please PLEASE tell me in a review.<em>


	18. The last battle

_Another week, another chapter! I know it's been a while, but my life is more hectic that it ever has been before _XD

_This chapter is centered on the battle, yes, but also a lot on religion and faith. So if you're not catholic, you might not like the 2nd half of it. I am religious and I know that it can be very controversial. But those are my belief and this is my story._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: The last battle<span>

Her skeleton-style wings were open wide in her back. She floated a few times around the remains of the Salvatore mansion before landing. She could feel the power coursing in her veins. The vital force she'd drained from that man had been enough to make her feel like she could open a door in between dimensions by simply lifting her hand. She knew she was the strongest ally Klaus could have since he'd killed his brother.

She waited long minutes before finally hearing them walk up to the remains of the mansion. Klaus had sent them a message earlier. He didn't want to tell her what he'd said but, when she saw Jeremy walking along Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Jenna and Bonnie, Haily felt like the message must have been about her. Her lips tightened to form a thin line. She didn't want Jeremy there. It was too dangerous for him. He could be harmed or even die.

The other stopped walking when they saw her alone. Jeremy tried to run to her, but Damon kept him back. She was thankful for that because, moments after, Klaus emerged from the shadows of the trees. The darkness of the night seemed to back up from the original, as if even the shadows were afraid of him. Haily looked at her feet to see the shadows staying at safe distance from her feet too. Was she that powerful now? She felt her self-confidence rose a bit higher.

-The little gang is almost all there. That is wonderful!

Klaus seemed genuinely happy to see all of them. His warlock eyed Bonnie with flames in his eyes, which she returned.

-Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to my second favorite warlock, since you killed the last one.

The original looked at Damon with disappointment.

-This is Merrick, Maddox's brother.

Damon smirked at both Klaus and his warlock.

-Another magician for me to kill? Fun!

Bonnie stepped forward, her eyes still locked to the warlock's.

-This one is mine.

Those were the words that started the battle. Bonnie chanted in Latin, sending a blue lighting to Merrick, who sent a fireball back at her.

Haily jumped in the air, her wings keeping her far above the ground. Klaus had asked her to watch the first minutes of the battle to find the enemies weaknesses. She did as he asked, just not watching the people he thought she would.

Bonnie and Merrick were engaged in a deathly spells battle. Lightning, fireballs and brightly colored lights were coming from everywhere, striking each of them repetitively.

Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Jenna were trying to attack Klaus all at the same time. They were forming a circle around the original, striking attacks one after another or two at a time. It was like a mortal dance, seen from where Haily was.

Jeremy was the only one not battling. He was looking up at her, never leaving her flying form. Even this high, she could see how sad he was. She knew perfectly well how much he probably hated himself. He surely felt like it was his fault. Haily closed her eyes for a second, trying to keep her emotions under control. She had to stay calm and composed. If she didn't, Klaus would see through her and kill her as soon as he would have the chance.

When she opened her eyes, the angel saw a vampire walk to Jeremy behind his back. The teenager wasn't paying attention to him, still looking at his former angel friend. Haily ordered her wings to get her to the vampire as fast as possible. She flew down like a falcon striking for its prey. When she got near enough to the vampire, she held up her hands and got him by the arms. She pushed him on a pointy tree's part that pierced through his heart, killing him instantly.

Haily turned back to look at Jeremy, who smiled at her. He looked proud to see that his friend wasn't gone, after all. Before he could talk, she held a finger up to her lips, silencing him. She looked discreetly at Klaus to make Jeremy understand that she still had to fool him. After what, she flew back up in the sky to keep watching the battle.

Bonnie was still battling Merrick, but she was in a really bad position. The warlock was too strong for her and she was getting tired. Haily didn't want to reveal her trick now, but she knew that if she let Bonnie die, Jeremy would never forgive her and she wouldn't forgive herself either. She didn't like the witch much, but Bonnie was still a human. She had a soul that shouldn't die in this condition. It wasn't her time.

Once again, Haily flew to the enemy like a falcon. She concentrated on her new powers of destruction and closed her hands around Merrick's head. She felt his brain burn under her skin. Then, his skeleton shredded to pieces. Finally, his skin liquefied and the remains of the warlock's body fell to the ground.

Haily thought she was good, when a yellow light circled her, tightening like a snake around her. She felt the pressure on every part of her body, crushing her. She heard Jeremy scream, Bonnie choke and chant again, Damon growl. Everything seemed distant as her entire self was crushed by the light. She tried to open her mouth and scream, but she couldn't move. She could only feel and hope death would come soon enough so that it wouldn't hurt anymore. A black veil fell on her eyes. She fought it, but it was useless. She fell on her back, her head hitting a rock in the process. Was death feeling numb like this? She welcomed it, finally knowing she would join her mother in heaven.

On the battle ground, everyone had stopped moving. Their attention was on Haily's body. Klaus sighed. He'd lost two of his best fighters; it was probably time to get away to find other – and better – fighters. As he made a move, he found Damon in his way. The vampire's eyes like icebergs. If looks could kill, Klaus would be dead and not coming back.

-Don't even think about getting out of here.

Klaus opened his mouth to put him back in his place, when a bright white light caused all of them to close their eyes. When they opened them again, two angels all dressed in white were standing next to Haily. They both looked at Haily's body with a sad expression. No one spoke, not even Klaus, as if they were afraid of the power coming from the angels. It was Alaric, who had stepped outside from some bushes, who was the first to talk.

-Gabriel and Anael, the archangels.

Both archangels looked up at him. They nodded toward the history teacher's. When they opened their mouth, it was to talk in unison.

-We have been sent here on behalf of Haily. She's the angel sent in this town to keep darkness aside. We do not normally interfere with creatures of the devil, but this one is too powerful to be left alive.

They both raised the same hand to point at Klaus. The original smirked.

-Archangels here to kill me? I feel important. But you of all should know you can't kill an original simply with power.

Both archangels shook their head.

-Power is not the key for those sent from Heaven. Faith is. All those here have faith in someone. Their faith is our key to kill you.

They turned like one toward Jeremy.

-Who do you have faith in?

The teenager looked at his friend lying on the ground.

-I have faith in Haily. She's not dead, I know it.

The archangels nodded and turned to Jenna.

-Who do you have faith in?

The vampire looked at her boyfriend.

-I have faith in Alaric. He still loves me, no matter what I am.

They turned to Alaric.

-Who do you have faith in?

The teacher looked back at Jenna.

-I have faith in Jenna. She will always be good, deep inside.

They turned to Stefan.

-Who do you have faith in?

He looked at Katherine.

-I have faith in Katherine. Despise everything, she's always loved me.

They then looked at Katherine.

-Who do you have faith in?

She looked back at Stefan.

-I have faith in Stefan. He's forgiven me.

The archangels looked at Bonnie.

-Who do you have faith in?

The witch shrugged uncomfortably. Finally, she sighed.

-I have faith in her. She tried to save me despite our hate toward each other. And I feel bad that my spell got to her instead of Merrick.

She nodded toward Haily hesitantly, as if her move would cause the angel to rise and kill her for what happened. But nothing happened and the archangels turned to Damon.

-Who do you have faith in?

Damon looked at them with anger.

-I don't have faith in anyone, anymore. You let Haily die one too many times. I don't believe in your powers.

Gabriel and Anael looked at him while thinking.

-Why did you join this battle?

Damon shrugged and looked at Klaus.

-To kill this asshole once and for all.

They didn't react to his insolence.

-What was the other reason?

His quick look at Haily's body gave them the answer they needed.

-You had faith in her. If you don't want to believe she's dead, it means you still do. So you have faith in Haily.

With that, they moved their hands around. When they dropped them back to their side, a gold cross made of light was shinning in front of them. The cross flew to Klaus, changing form to appear as a dagger full of white oak's ashes. Klaus turned into his wolf form right before the dagger hit him, but it was no use. The dagger pierced his heart and light flew from his mouth, eyes and ears. Within a minute, all that was left of the original was black sand.

Gabriel and Anael looked down at the angel lying on the ground.

-We give you your pure powers back, on behalf of God. May your faith be your guidance to the safety of love. We give you your life back, so that you'll protect the ones you love.

With those words, the archangels disappeared in another bright white light.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it wasn't TOO religious for you guys. Don't forget to review! (without attacking my religion, please...)<em>


	19. Happily ever after is an overrated conce

_The final chapter is here! I know, it ends too soon! _XD

_I might write a sequel, if you guys have liked this fanfiction enough._

_As of now, enjoy the chapter!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Happily ever after is an overrated concept<span>

When Haily woke up, the first thing she saw was Damon leaning over her. He searched her face for any sign of pain, before smiling.

-Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?

She tried to sit up, only to fall back again. Damon caught her before her head hit the rock one more time.

-I guess you have your answer.

As she looked around, she saw that everyone else was gone.

-Where are they? Did Klaus…?

Damon shook his head.

-They're back at the boarding house. I told them I could deal with your little indecently dressed self.

Haily looked down at the dress she wore. She had completely forgotten about the trampy outfit Klaus liked her to wear as his fallen angel. At least, now that he knew she wasn't on his side, she could go back to her good old jeans and t-shirts.

-Are you ready to go back home?

-Wait. Where is Klaus? Did he escape?

-Nope. Wolf-pire is dead. Your archangel friends killed him.

Her eyes opened wide. Gabriel and Anael had killed Klaus. With that action, they also helped her live a little longer. They had stepped over their boundaries to help her and the ones she loved.

Damon took her in his arms to carry her back to the house. While he was walking in the forest, she looked up at his face.

-You look… calm.

Half of a smirk appeared at the corner of his lips.

-If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself?

-Sure!

She winked at him, smiling brightly. Damon thought for a second, not sure if he really should tell her, after all. Stefan was the pussy with feelings, not him. He was the hot and macho brother. With an internal sigh, he decided Haily was the only one he could tell. She would surely keep his secret, wouldn't she?

-While you were d… While you were lying on the ground, the archangels asked us who we had faith in. You know I'm not one to normally have faith in anybody else than myself, but they were stubborn. I wanted to have faith in you, I swear.

-But you thought I was dead. I don't blame you, you know. I bet I did look dead. It felt like it, anyways.

He tightened his grip on her.

-I'm glad you're not dead. Poor Jeremy would've had a heart attack if you did.

-And…?

-And what?

-Wouldn't you be sad?

He looked ahead as the boarding house came in view.

-More than you'd think.

He whispered those last words so quietly he thought she didn't hear. But she did. And she was glad to know he cared that much about her.

Damon helped her sit on the couch, in the living room.

-Do you need anything?

-I wouldn't say no to a pillow. Oh, and maybe a glass of water.

As Damon was about to leave the room, she called him back.

-Diner would be good too.

He turned back to her, about to make some snarky remark. She held up a hand to shut him up.

-I'm just playing with you. I don't need anything.

He playfully glared at her. She showed him her tongue and smiled like a five-years-old.

-Come on, go bitch about me to Elena!

He left, not without looking once more at her. She knew he was worried about her. She had been damn near death earlier that night, without many chances of coming back. If the archangels hadn't stepped in the fight, she would be in Heaven at that moment.

Jeremy took her out of her thoughts when he walked in the room. He looked exhausted. He sat next to her on the couch, almost falling asleep in the process.

-You didn't get much sleep since the fight, did you?

He shook his head before resting it on the back of the couch.

-Between my fight with Bonnie and worrying about you, I didn't have time to.

She turned her head to look at him.

-You fought with Bonnie? Why?

-She didn't stop the spell soon enough. She could have prevented it from striking you and…

Haily dropped her head on his shoulder.

-I made your life very complicated by coming in Mystic Falls, uh?

His kiss on top of her head was his only answer. She snuggled closer to his body. They stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of being together. Haily moved after a while, sliding into a lying position, her head on Jeremy's knees. He looked down at her and gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

-I like being with you. You understand me like no one else.

-I feel the same. And I would love to get to be your girlfriend.

-But?

-But you have Bonnie. You love her, I see it in your eyes. I would lie if I said it doesn't affect me. I'm not thrilled to see you with her. But if she makes you happy, there's nothing I can do about it.

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face.

-I love you. All I can do now is let you live happily and stay by your side as a friend. If you want me to be more than that one day, I will.

She sat up and kissed him. It wasn't a magical or a goodbye kiss. Just a sweet touch of the lips, sealing their relationship status to friendship. For now, anyways.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>So, are you guys frustrated Jeraily didn't end together? Do you want a sequel? Was it a good ending?<em>

_The only way to tell me how you feel about this chapter (and the story in general) is to REVIEW! _;)_  
><em>


End file.
